Príncipe de porcelana
by Felidaex
Summary: "El príncipe que se derrumbó con palabras callo hondo en un gran pozo, pero siempre hay un caballero que rescate de su error, por complicado que sea la situación" Ningún personaje me pertenece (La historia contiene fonnie, enfermedades, yaoi, bullying)
1. Capítulo 1

**Narra Bonnie**

Un nuevo día para mi eufórica hermana, está muy feliz de empezar las clases en el centro donde yo estudiaba. Su viejo centro ya le era muy pequeño para mi querida hermana.

Miraba a mi hermana bailar mientras que me tomaba la leche recién salida. La sonrisa de Bombón era algo agradable de ver, por alguna razón tenía un efecto hipnótico.

 _\- Bonnie, ¿no estás nervioso? - pregunto ella acercándose a mí dejando unos centímetros de margen._

 _\- Sí la verdad, pero tan poco es para tanto - afirme mientras terminaba de tomarme la leche._

Me prepare y salí de mi casa junto con mi hermana, pero antes de cruzar la puerta nos despedimos de nuestra madre con las manos.

El camino de mi hogar al centro duraba un cuarto de hora, pero no me molestan las vistas del recorrido. Mientras mi hermana contaba todos los planes descabellados que tenía ella y sus amigos para este año, el cual reía con las ocurrencias. Sí ella siembre ha sido por a sin decirlo "la oveja negra de la familia", ella tiene energía suficiente para cansar a cualquier mortal según mí parecer.

Llegamos al centro, lo primero que paso fue una explosión de emoción por parte de mí hermana.

 _\- Es tan guay estudiar aquí, incluso te veré todo los días - decía de forma divertida._

 _\- Entremos, tenemos que ver en que aula nos toca - me limite a decirle a Bombón empujándola con una mano por la espalda._

La verdad, no veía de la misma manera que ella empezar el curso de nuevo, no desde que el grupo de Springtrap estaba en mi clase. Ellos simplemente... Me hacen los días más difíciles de lo que son... Tengo que procurar de no tener ningún percance en frente de mí hermana.

Al fin entre los pasillos encontramos el panel con las hojas, justo en el momento de ver la clase donde pasaría el curso, me quede algo helado. Estaba Springtrap en la misma clase que yo y para colmo no venía solo. Pero no todo estaba perdido, estaban también mis amigos Freddy, Foxy y Chica. Eso me alivio un poco y me puso de mejor humor.

 _\- Me toco con mis amigas, genial - dijo mi hermana feliz._

 _\- Oye, estas a dos aulas de la mía Bombón- dije algo contento, pues a sin podría controlar a mí imperativa hermana._

 _\- No me dices nada Bonnie -_

Me di la vuelta para ver quien me hablaba, era Freddy y junto a él estaba Foxy. Ninguno de los dos cambió nada desde hace unos largos mes donde ninguno nos vimos, Foxy seguía con su mellada sonrisa pues le faltaba un diente y Freddy aún usaba gafas.

 _\- Mira quién está aquí - Freddy se acercó a Bombón para saludarla._

 _\- ¡Freddy! - dijo ella abrazando a mi amigo con fuerza._

 _\- Tu hermana por aquí, tendremos mucha diversión, sobretodo Mike - dijo él enseñando sus dientes_.

 _\- No es tan mala mi hermana - le di un pequeño empujo a Foxy._

Bueno, a decir verdad, ella es algo pilla pero no es mala persona. Me acuerdo aun cuando le regañe por ponerle un chicle en el asiento al profesor de lengua como despedida de parte de la clase. Normal, todos hacemos locuras ¿no?

Fuimos juntos para nuestras respectivas aulas, y hablamos un poco entre nosotros para pasar el tiempo. La gente empezó a venir y entraban, y como no... También ese chico rubio y sus amigos también, Springtrap lo único que hizo al entrar fue echarme una mirada asquerosa junto a unas pequeñas risas de sus amigos, pero no dije nada al respecto y seguí a lo mío.

Empezaron las clases con bastante ánimo, pues nuestro tutor este año es Puppet, un hombre bastante enrollado y bien vestido, aunque estaba a veces en su mundo, pero era una persona inteligente.

Entre clase en clase hablaba con mis amigos, pero me pregunto dónde estará Chica hoy. Lo más seguro que se olvidó totalmente de este día, siempre le pasa igual todos los años. Freddy me contaba sus vacaciones con su padre en Portugal y su preocupación por su hermano, ya que se puso malo, mientras que Foxy hablaba sobre el viaje que hizo con su primo para ver Alemania. Las horas pasaban y pronto nos volvimos todos a nuestras casas. 

**Empecemos con alegría, y recuerden, cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido por estos lugares.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Narra Foxy**

Las clases fueron bastantes aburridas, pero al fin se acabaron, pero andaba aburrido en mi casa sin mí tío dando por sacó con sus conspiraciones. El televisor no mostraba absolutamente nada que pudiera merecer la pena. Mire al techo algo desgastado por la edad de la casa, luego a la cabeza de un jabalí situada en una pared con cuadros y demás trofeos de caza, pensé simplemente en ese animal disecado en mi mente, llevándome por una sensación de depresión.

Esa cabeza tiene más historia qué yo, incluso más agallas que yo... Nunca sintió miedo a enfrentarse a su adversario y aunque muriera, al menos luchó. Ojala tuviera valor para enfrentarme a mi padre y decir abiertamente lo que siento.

Bonnie y Freddy me tienen como un chico sin temor y orgulloso, pero ojala y solo digo, ojala tuviera el ese valor qué muchos buscan para decir abiertamente lo que siento en mi pecho. Sobre todo al chico de ojos rojizos, simplemente, tiene ese algo que no sé qué es, no se... Un chico amable, simpático, una mezcla extraña de entre ser un chico serio pero a la vez divertido, alguien de confianza... Podía pasarme horas hablando de todas sus virtudes y defectos... Pero no todo no se puede tener en esta vida por desgracia.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, dejando mis pensamientos aparcados y fui abrir la puerta. Era Chica junto a Freddy y Bonnie.

 _\- Hola Foxy- dijeron ellos con una sonrisa._

 _\- Hola chicos, pasen por aquí - Moví las manos en señal de hospitalidad._

Todos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que yo me senté en el sillón.

 _\- Hace mucho que no te veo Chica - dije mirando a la rubia._

 _\- Tanto tiempo paso que ya hasta te supero en altura -dijo ella con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos hoy chicos? - pregunte a los presentes._

 _\- Salgamos fuera, hace un día maravilloso - dijo Freddy._

Nos pareció buena idea y salimos de la casa para dar un paseo. Las calles estaban limpias, a lo lejos pasaban los coches por la autovía, las personas iban de un lado para otro. No fue hasta llegar al parque donde al fin nos paramos.

 _\- ¿Aquel chico no es tú hermano Freddy? - dijo Chica mirando a los niños jugando un partido de fútbol._

 _\- Sí, ahí está mi hermano... - se levantó del banco y se dirigió a donde estaba el chico de piel morena._

No sabía muy bien el porqué de su marcha, pero Bonnie quien se dio cuenta de mi duda se molestó en explicar lo que pasaba. Sabia de que Fred se puso malo, pero Freddy era un tanto sobreprotector con su hermano, pues le prohibió salir hoy por haber tenido 37 de fiebre, pero era normal en Freddy, él siempre fue un chico bastante atento para todo el mundo, simplemente, era el chico con tendencia hippie, pero a la vez era alguien atento...

Cómo Bonnie...

No pude evitar mirar los ojos rojizos de mi compañero mientras no miraba. Chica por otra parte hablaba de su nada novedoso despiste por el inicio de un nuevo trimestre. Me reía con ellos, con los chistes y con las ocurrencias de Chica, pues ella aunque sea una mujer tenía de todo menos de ser "una dama refinada" como decía ella. Una mujer con la voz de un vendedor de pescado hablando, pero era una chica realmente encantadora y tierna.

Ya era tardé y todos nos fuimos cada uno para nuestras casas. En el camino de vuelta, pase todo el recorrido en lo que pensé hace un buen rato, pero enseguida pensé en algo muy simple. ¿Qué diría Bonnie de mí? 

**¿Foxy uke?¿Bonnie uke?¿Los dos mujeriegos? Todo esto sirve únicamente para hacer un lío al lector, porque soy muy mala y me gusta joder mentes }:S**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Narra Bonnie**

En la cama seguía esperando el sonido del despertador. No pude dormir mucho a causa de una pesadilla que tuve por la noche, era muy extraña como para saber qué era. El sonido del despertador al fin sonó. Me prepare y me fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Sacando un cepillo de dientes me cepille los dientes con una mano y con la otra me seque el cuerpo con la toalla que llevaba puesta.

No pude evitar mirarme un momento al espejo con algo de frustración al mirarme mi propio reflejo, pensé para mis adentró la envidia que le tengo a Foxy, básicamente come como un cerdo y no engorda ni un gramo él muy suertudo...

No pude contener mis pensamientos, no pude evitar poner los ojos acuosos con la cabeza cabizbaja al seguir mirando el reflejo del cristal. A estas alturas, no sé sí es vergüenza o realmente las duras palabras de los camorristas me surtían efecto cada vez de peor manera...O algo más.

Al acabar de prepararme me baje, y fui a la cocina quienes estaba mi hermana y mi madre conversando.

 _\- Buenos días - dije a las mujeres de la casa, las cuales respondieron igual._

Me senté para tomar la leche con toda tranquilidad, pero ellas dos parecía un remolino, ellas son a sin, enérgicas que busca siempre algo que hacer sin detenerse ningún momento. Mi hermana se parecía a mi madre y yo me parecía a mi padre... Mi padre simplemente nos dejó por otra mujer y no supimos más de él, como sí se lo trago la tierra, después de romper el corazón a la mujer más inocente que conozco ya no lo considero parte de la familia nunca más.

 _\- Hijo dime tú qué tal - dijo la mujer de más edad._

 _\- Nada, estaba pensando en mis cosas - dije con sinceridad._

 _\- No seas tan serio hijo mío, un poco de optimismo, bueno, sé que hay que volver a estudiar pero no te queda más remedio que ir cariño - dijo chistosa._

 _\- Vale mamá, no puedo decirle no a esa cara - dije apartando la vista de la cara radiante de ella._

 _\- Vamos hermanito, tenemos que irnos - dijo ella apuntando el reloj._

Nos despedimos de la pelirubio con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al centro. En la entrada estaba todos mis amigos, incluso Fred entre ellos. Nosotros saludamos a ellos y entramos todos juntos.

 _\- ¿Fred estas mejor? - Preguntó Bombón a Fred con algo de preocupación._

 _\- Sí mucho mejor - dijo alegre Fred._

En el pasillo, a dónde pegaba los trofeos estaba Mangle seguida por las miradas de los demás alumnos. Junto a ella estaba Shía luciendo una minifalda muy atrevida.

 _\- Está Shía me tiene harta, le dijo muchas veces que no se pusiera esas faldas, pero claro, lo que le digo se lo pasa por el forro - dijo molesta Chica._

 _\- No le veo tan malo Chica, ella tiene que decidir - empezó a tocarse la cabeza el moreno - No seas tan policía Chica._

 _\- ¿Policía? Claro, no es tan malo que lleve una falda tan corta, no qué va - dijo con sarcasmo._

Tan poco que Shía llevase una ropa tan ceñía y provocativa como Mangle, pero sí, como hermana es normal que pase eso, porque también le diría lo mismo a mi hermana en el mismo caso.

Todos nos fuimos para nuestras aulas, todo iba bien, pero note como algo me hizo tropezar y me caí de morro contra el suelo. Debí suponerlo, fue Springtrap quien me puso la zancadilla, se reía con fuerza junto a su fiel amigo.

 _\- Cuidado, creo que note un terremoto - reía Nightmare._

 _\- No, sólo fue Bonnie - dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia._

Lo mire de manera fija, mientras que ellos se reían, mis amigos me ayudaron a levantarme. Foxy y Chica estaban furiosos con ellos, pero Freddy intento tranquilizar las masas, cosa que no paso.

 _\- ¡Qué mierda os creéis! ¿Se cree guay por hacer eso? - dijo Foxy enojado, al punto de querer agarrar de la camisa al rubio._

 _\- Encima de gordo, maricón. Mira qué te tenga que defender un canijo, una castroja y un perroflauta - negaba con los dientes - ¡Qué patético eres Porky! - dijo desafiante al chico de cabello morado._

Foxy del coraje ante tal insulto, le golpeo en la cara tirándolo al suelo de un puñetazo. Yo, Chica, _Nightmar_ e y los presentes se quedaron mirando la escena. Springtrap se tocó la mandíbula algo a dolorido y miro de manera fulminante al pelirrojo. Nightmare estaba dispuesto a vengarse pero Springtrap lo detuvo.

 _\- Esto no se quedara a sin - dijo con una dolorida por el dolor y la rabia, saliendo del lugar con su compañero._

 _\- ¿Estas bien Bonnie? - pregunto el chico de cabello castaño._

 _\- Sí, estoy bien - solo mencione eso mientras me sacudía el polvo._

 _\- Él se lo busco, eso le pasa por meterse con mi amigo - bufo Foxy tocándose la mano algo enrojecida por la fuerza del impacto._

 _\- Corren cómo las ratas que son - dijo Chica con sonrisa burlona._

Los chicos del aula mascullaba lo ocurrido, algunos apoyaban a nosotros, otros eran simples curiosos mirando la escena. Pero realmente tengo que sentirme afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos como los míos. Pero no puedo quitarme una cosa de la cabeza, lo que me dijo Spring antes de irse.

 **Podéis estar bien a gusto en el siguiente capítulo amantes del drama.**

 **Foxy es un macho que se respeta (?).**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Narra** **Foxy**

Esos invencibles nunca deja en paz a Bonnie, siempre se la pasa insultándolo a él o a otro chico poco popular. Bonnie es un buen chico, me duele pensar en el simple hecho de ponerme en sus carnes, siendo acosado por las burlas de todos bajo una mirada fija y en constante risas es algo que a nadie le gusta. Pero él pasa de eso, no le parece molestarse mucho por las burlas, pero sí me molesta que no diga abiertamente a sus propios amigos lo que realmente piensa, nunca habla de ese asunto por alguna razón que desconozco. Pero igualmente, yo estaría junto a él en las buenas y en las malas. No me molestarse en defenderle todas las veces que haga falta.

 _\- ¿Estas bien_ _Foxy? - pregunto el moreno al mirar mi mano enrojecida._

 _\- Sí, no te preocupes_ _Freddy_ _\- le dije yo tocando me la mano._

 _-_ _Bonnie, no le hagas caso a esos idiotas. Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran pero ellos son los verdaderos cerdos del lugar- dijo Chica raspando sus dientes._

 _\- Ya todo paso, gracias chicos- dijo_ _Bonnie_ _con una media sonrisa._

 _\- Para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse - dijo el moreno con esa tranquilidad característica de él._

 _\- Te debo una_ _Foxy_ _\- dijo cogiendo me de la mano._

Me sentí vivo al sentir sus grandes manos tocando mis pequeñas manos. Tuve que disimular mi sonrojo para no delatar a mi amigo nada de mis deseos.

 _\- Sabes que puedes contar con migo - dije feliz._

El timbre sonó y pronto comenzó la rutina, fue 3 horas muy largas la verdad por los profesores Vincent y Fritz, pero menos mal que todo acabo y era hora del recreo.

Estábamos en busca de un sitio libre para almorzar. Justo en ese momento Bombón abrazo por sorpresa a su hermano.

 _\- ¡Bonnie! - dijo Bombón con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Tranquila que me matas con tus brazos de la muerte- dijo este intentando apartarse del fuerte abrazo de su hermana._

 _\- Puedo sentarme con vosotros - pregunto dulce la chica._

 _\- Claro que sí - respondimos los cuatro, a lo cual ella se alegró._

 _\- ¿Con quién hablas_ _Bon? - pregunto una chica de vestimenta rayada._

 _\- Supongo que no la conocen, ellos son_ _Foxy, Chica y_ _Freddy. Ellas son_ _JJ_ _y_ _Plush_ _\- dijo presentando a sus amigas a nosotros._

JJ era una chica igual de alta que yo, con grandes coloretes rojizos a juego con su nariz y una camiseta y gorro a rayas. Mientras Phush se parecía a Springtrap solo que ella no tenía cicatrices en la cara y el pelo largo a juego con su camisa amarilla.

 _\- Tú tienes que ser el famoso_ _Foxy, que tanto me habla mi hermano - dijo esta_ _señalando_ _Plush._

 _\- Ella es hermana de_ _Springtrap,_ _Foxy_ _\- dijo_ _Bonnie._

Nos sentamos todos juntos a comer, incluso el hermano de Freddy se unió al grupo. Me sorprende mucho lo diferentes que son Phush y su hermano, casi pienso que ni lo es. Ella era mala pero no era alguien realmente cruel como su hermano y en cuanto a JJ era una chica muy parecía a mi amiga. Todos nos divertíamos hasta que Gold y su primo se acercaron a la mesa.

 _\- Están aquí el grupo de fracasados - dijo el chico de cabellos_ _Gold._

 _\- ¿Quién es esa chica tan linda? - se acercó a Bombón con una mirada pervertida._

 _\- Deja en paz a Bombón - dijo_ _Bonnie_ _mirando al pelinegro._

 _\- ¿Por qué debería? - dijo el chico de mirada amenazante._

 _\- Paz y tranquilidad, ¿A_ _qué_ _vinieron? - dijo_ _Freddy_ _para calmar los humos de la mesa._

 _\- Cierto,_ _Plush, dice tu hermano que vayas con él por un no_ _sé_ _qué_ _de una bolsa, la verdad no ni yo sé que quiso decir - dijo Gold a la pequeña hermana de_ _Spring._

 _\- Vamos, como perdamos_ _más_ _tiempo se enojara con nosotros. Vamos Armario - dijo la chica levantándose del asiento._

 _\- Otra, no soy un armario enana -_ _dijo_ _Nightmare_ _a_ _la_ _chica_ _con_ _ocida._

 _-_ _Vamos,_ _tenemos_ _que_ _irnos_ _-_ _dijo_ _Gold_ _aún_ _riéndose_ _por_ _el_ _comentario_ _de_ _la_ _rubia._

Nos empezamos a reír, no pensaba que una niña fuera capaz de insultar al tío más fuerte del centro. Pero no se quiere refiere con lo de la bolsa. En fin, no le daré más vueltas y seguiré hablando con mis amigos.

Termino ya el recreo sin mucho más a la vista. Nos tocaba clase de música, y nos dirigimos al aula a coger a asientos. Puppet hoy tenía planeado que contásemos un poco, pero está bien, de esa manera poder escuchar la dulce voz de Bonnie como la impresionante canto de Mangle. Todo fue relativamente bien, le tocaba el turno de mi amigo, estaba algo nervioso incluso se le podía ver que le tiemblan las piernas, pero pronto se pasó y canto inundando la sala con su canto. Algunos pensaran que la voz de Mangle es la mejor, pero sigo convencido de mi criterio personal. Se le veía feliz.

Todo está bien, pero, el profesor se tuvo que ir un momento por unos asuntos dejando a Bonnie cantando para la clase. De repente algo que surgió de la nada impacto en la cara de mi amigo. Estaba cubierto de algo rojo, la sorpresa por parte de todos fue inmensa. Mire a mi compañero que sostenía un papel en las manos mientras que leyendo con suma atención. Antes de que fuéramos a él salió como alma que lleva el diablo a fuera de la sala.

Mire de nuevo la clase... No estaba Springtrap, simplemente me temí lo peor.

 **Narra** **Bonnie**

Solo en el cuarto de baño, sin nadie a mi alrededor salvo el sonido del grifo. Simplemente empecé a llorar mientras intentaba quitarme la "pintura" de la cara. Me volvía a mirar al espejo pero esta vez con rabia, miedo y odio. Mire de nuevo la nota con las manos temblorosas mientras que las lágrimas seguían saliendo por mis ojos.

Me sentí muy mal, no estaba a gusto con migo mismo... No aguante más... Lo único que hice fue meterme los dedos por la boca y expulsar todo por el retrete mientras que podía escucharlas voces de mi cabeza decir _¡Eres un puto obeso! ¡Da asco a todo el mundo! ¡_ _Tira_ _y_ _revienta_ _de una vez! ¡Te_ _ves_ _horrible_ _gordo_ _de_ _mierda!..._

Mi estómago estaba vacío al fin, por alguna razón me sentí bien con esa sensación extraña. Nadie está para escucharme decir _Realmente_ _estoy_ _muy_ _gordo._

 **La** **burlas** **pueden** **acabar** **muy** **mal,** **esto** **es** **el** **preció** **por** **reírse** **de** **algún** **compañero. (el poder de este sitio me encanta :v)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Narra** **Bonnie**

En el frío suelo, con una de mis manos tocando una barriga dañada por el esfuerzo de expulsa todo por el inodoro, pensé como un disco rayado todas las palabras que decía en voz baja.

Pude escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse pero no llego a entrar. Yo simplemente no quise salir del pequeño lugar, el lugar donde podía pasarme hoy todo el día para aliviar mi llanto. Era simple, sí salgo tendré que afrontar las preguntas... Las odiosas preguntas y los comentarios de todos...

Tienen razón... Estoy increíblemente gordo y horroroso. ¿A quién le voy a engañar? Soy un obeso.

Simplemente me puse de nuevo a llorar sobre el inodoro, empapando también el objeto.

 _\- ¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie! ¿Dónde están? - se escucharon unas voces fuera, a decir la verdad eran muy familiares, mis amigos._

Me levante animado por sus voces y me fui a echarme agua en la cara, de la mejor forma posible intente disimular los signos de mi recaída y con un poco de esfuerzo intente apartarme de mi mente mis ideas por un momento. Fui a mirar donde estaban mis amigos.  
El primero en toparme fue a Chica quién enseguida se abalanzo a mi como si de su presa se tratase.

 _\- ¡No nos vuelvas a asustar! - dijo está meciéndome ligeramente._

 _\- ¿Estás bien Bonnie? - pregunto el castaño._

Pensé un momento... ¿Realmente era buena idea decir la verdad? No sería normal decirles que vomite en el baño por ser increíblemente repulsivo...

 _\- Esos idiotas me echaron pintura en la cara - dije enojado._

 _\- ¿Qué era lo que ponía en el papel? - preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose con sutileza._

 _\- "Te verás mejor pintado, estúpido" - dije con una media mueca._

 _\- ¡Me cago en el inútil de Spring y sus lame culos personales! - dijo molesto el pelirrojo, mientras Chica rozaba sus dientes._

 _\- Aún estas con restos de pintura Bonnie- dijo el castaño._

 _\- Puedes ponerte mi sudadera - se quitó el abrigo para luego darmelo en mis brazos, él por su parte se quedó en camiseta de manga larga - Nosotros te esperamos - dijo este con una sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias Foxy - dije a mi amigo._

La verdad se veía realmente bien, un siendo un chico de 1,70 de altura, llevaba una camiseta que ponía en rosa *orgulloso del mundo* en letras grandes.

Me fui de nuevo al cuarto de baño a cambiarme, mire al espejo del baño... Con la sudadera negra me veía aún más volumen ... Más rechoncho... No pude evitar pensar de nuevo y con ello mi pánico de costumbre.

De nuevo Foxy me hizo recuperar el sentido al entrar en el baño. Le mire y el me miro, antes de que el pensase decir algo pregunte primero.

 _\- ¿Qué tal me queda? - pregunte al chico, quien miraba con la mano puesta en la boca en posé pensativa._

 _\- Bien, te qué bien la sudadera - dijo este risueño._

Salimos del lugar y nos fuimos para la entrada del centro. Pasamos un tiempo sin ir al aula, pero esto era algo que me iría mejor en mi autoestima que volver al aula. Cuando paso unas horas nos dirigimos al aula sin antes escuchar en ella la voz de Fritz regañando a alguien. Era a  
Springtrap quien estaba recibiendo la culpa junto a su amigo de cabellos oscuros. Luego paso lo inevitable, me preguntaron los demás por mí y aplique la misma respuesta que con Freddy. Desde luego Springtrap no sería capaz de confesar nada sí yo tampoco digo nada. En fin, espero que de esta manera me deje... El a veces me miraba con su mirada de depravados sin saber que decir, espero que no ande pensando en mí.

A la vuelta a casa no pasó nada interesante... Salvo por la hora de estar solo en el cuarto de baño. No pude evitar pesarme para ver con desagrado un total de 85 kilos sin ni un gramo más o un grado meno. Simplemente me sentí pesado al pensar el número en mi cabeza. Una fuerte angustia volvió otra vez, y por segunda vez vomite, pero casi no solté nada por mi boca.

Me tumbe en la cama y mire páginas escribiendo en el buscador lo que hice... Encontré una página llamada Pro Ana y Mia. Parecía dar muchos resultados lo que decía de estas dos chicas... La verdad probé hacer algunas cosas y ninguna me funciono, además ando desesperado por verme bien...

¿Qué tengo que perder?

 **Ana y Mía... Ni pensar en ellas señores, fuera estas dos frescas. Pero el pobre Bonnie no sabe en donde se mete. (Sí no fuera tonto no tendríamos novela)**

 **¿Qué piensa que andaría pensando Foxy al mirar a Bonnie? (Espíritu uke señores o seme, o uke... No se la verdad)** ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡° **)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Narra Foxy**

Bonnie... ¿Bonito nombre para un chico? Ese mismo nombre que me robo el corazón hace tiempo. Hace dos días y medio que no le veo por culpa de mi padre y su obsesión por la caza, no era partidario desde luego de ver sufrir al pobre animal a balazos. Pero según él "son cosas de hombres", esa hombría le hizo matar sólo cinco conejos. Eren tan monos los conejos que daban ganas de acariciarlos, ahora como mucho estará en el estómago de mi padre.

Sólo suspire mientras que miraba la cabeza disecada del jabalí. Aún era domingo, no estaría tan mal visitar a Bonnie ¿no?, al fin de al cabo me tiene que devolver la sudadera... Se veía tan bonito a Bonnie con algo mío que no pude aguantar el sonrojo de mis mejillas como si fuera una chica en ese pensamiento al imaginarme la escena días atrás.

Sin ningún reparo, me fui a la casa de Bonnie. Al llegar toque el timbre, minutos después apareció el chico abriendo la puerta.

 _\- Hola Bonnie - salude alegre._

 _\- Hola - Se limitó a decir el chico, mientras me ofrecía entrar._

Su madre nos vio y nos saludó, yo también salude a la madre de Bonnie y subimos a la habitación del pelimorado. Su cuarto estaba ordenado a diferencia del mío, pero pude notar una cosa que no estaba la última vez, un juego de pesas más grandes de lo que el poseía.

 _\- Supongo que fuiste aquí a por la sudadera aparte de visitarme - dijo el chico buscando una bolsa del armario para luego dármela._

 _\- Bonnie, andas algo distante, ¿paso algo? - dije mirando al chico._

 _\- Nada, sólo ando cansado, sólo eso - dijo el chico con la mirada puesta en mí._

 _\- Fue divertido ver como regañaban a Sring delante de todos, ese no volverá a molestar - dije optimista._

 _\- Sí... Fue divertido, no creo que se metan conmigo en días - dijo este está vez alegre._

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste estos días? - pregunte alegre._

 _\- ¿Yo?- se quedó unos segundo en silencio - Estuve con mi hermana, ¿y tú? - dijo el chico._

 _\- Fui con mi padre de caza - dije molesto._

 _\- ¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres ir de una vez?_ \- dijo el chico habiendo los ojos.

 _\- Qué chistoso, sabes que él es el que manda en la casa y el siembre tiene la razón- dije inflando uno de mis mofletes con enojo._

 _\- Vamos, tu padre lo conozco y no es tan tirano - dijo este no muy convencido de lo que decía._

 _\- Al menos no me hace mucho caso, total soy un caso perdido - dijo este entre dientes._

 _\- Foxy, no digas eso, no eres caso perdido ni nada parecido, me molesta tu negatividad a veces Foxy - dijo Bonnie molesto._

 _\- Claro, como a ti te da igual todo - dije desafiante._

El silencio se hizo un momento en la habitación, yo tocaba nervioso mis manos mientras que en la nuca.

 _\- Simplemente no me gusta mi padre - dije algo avergonzado por la contestación de antes._

 _\- Ambos "tenemos" malos padres, tranquilo, además no quiero que me andes nuevamente como "el chico emo", no te pega con lo risueño que eres - dijo este feliz acercándose a mí... Luego me toco la cabellera._

Podía sentir su mano cerca de mí, era maravilloso y cálido pero tuve que controlar el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Solo unos centímetros nos separaba de una muralla imaginaria. ¿Era una señal? ¿El mundo quería qué le confesara hoy? Pero algo en mi pecho me detenía y era el miedo a no ser correspondido por él.

 _\- ¡No soy emo! - dije en mi defensa con algo de nervios._

 _\- Claro, tu flequillo dice lo contrario - dijo este metiéndose conmigo con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Me lo pusiste tú! - dije mientras arreglaban algo mis pelos._

Ahora era cuando lo notaba más alegre que horas atrás. Me encanta ver su sonrisa a mi gran chico. Sí, no me importa esos kilos de más, de lo que me enamore no fue del físico, fue de su personalidad de ese gordo inalcanzable.

A la hora de irme seguí pensando en una realidad, mis labios en los suyos.

 **El emo Foxy está aquí para hacer aún más confuso de sí es Fonnie o Boxy. O acaso hay algo más detrás de todo esto.**

 **Sí a alguien me dice alguna escena que les gustaría leer yo encantada escribo para mis señores y señoras.**


	7. Capútulo 7

**Narra Bonnie**

Miraba la báscula nuevamente después de pesarme, en sólo cuatro días baje 6 kilos. Estaba contento con el resultado.

Realmente funcionaban los consejos y los ejercicios de cardio que hago a escondidas. Mi madre está empezando a preocuparse por el repentino cambio... No sé qué cambio, yo me sigo viendo como una bola de grasa... Incluso mira sí como algo y con una media sonrisa uso las escusas que había aprendido, pero a veces no me queda más remedio que comer en frente de mi familia para que no duden de mí. Si la comida era súper calórica, simplemente abría el grifo del agua del cuarto de baño y vomitaba en el inodoro con la única compañía siendo la mía.

Nuevamente mire al espejo y acto seguido me pese de nuevo, 79 kilos para ser exactos.

\- _Terminaste_ _ya_ _hermano_ \- _pregunto_ _una_ _voz_ _femenina_ _al_ _otro_ _lado_ _de_ _la_ _puerta_.

\- Un momento, me queda lavarme los dientes - dije mientras me cepillaba los dientes para ocultar el mal olor de mi boca, luego le abrí la puerta.

 _\- Al fin sales, tardabas mucho, ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor? - dijo ella preocupada._

 _\- Claro, lo de ayer fue una indigestión... En fin vamos que tenemos que irnos... ¡Llegaremos tarde! - dije apuntando el reloj._

Ambos corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras, la ama de casa miro a sus dos hijos salir de casa con una sonrisa al ver la hora. Al fin pudimos llegar a tiempo.

 _\- Bon, pensé que no llegarías - dijo Fred a unos metros cerca de nosotros._

 _\- El tiempo vuela - dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa adorable._

 _\- Bonnie hace tiempo que no te veo, tu hermana me dijo que te pudiste malo ayer, ¿andas mejor? - pregunto el chico._

 _\- Sí, estoy mejor - respondí al comentario._

Los tres subimos por las escaleras cuando sin querer nos chocamos con alguien. Era Gold.

 _\- Lo si-siento Gold - dijo nervioso Fred._

 _\- Mira por donde miras friki - se acercó de forma amenazante a Fred._

 _\- Déjalo en paz - dijo mi hermana intentando proteger a su amigo._

 _\- ¿Sino que me vas a hacer? ¿A caso me vas a pegar? - dijo riéndose._

 _\- Deja a los dos en paz Gold, no te hicieron nada malo - intente ayudar._

 _\- ¡Tú a callar gordo! Esto es entre yo y el friki - dijo mirando de reojo a un asustado chico_.

 _\- Ya dejen de discutir, no te cansa de meterte con él primo, ni te hizo nada mi hermano ni ellos dos - apareció el hermano de Fred para poner cartas en el asunto._

 _\- Ya vino el aguafiestas, ¿No tienes que ir a salvar árboles? - dijo burlón a su primo._

 _\- ¿Y tú no tienes que ir al despacho? - dijo Chica desafiante al rubio._

 _\- Ya está la macha aquí, en fin, fue divertido mientras duro - se fue del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _\- ¿Tu primo es gilipollas o sé lo hace? - dijo ella con ira._

 _\- Nunca entenderé como lo haces Chica - dijo Freddy algo pensativo._

 _\- En esta vida tiene que ser agría con "todos" y dulce con todos - dijo ella triunfante._

 _\- Gracias Chica - dijo Fred algo sonrojado._

 _\- Ven aquí con tu hermano - abrazo Freddy a su hermano el cual se puso más rojo._

 _\- Freddy, delante de las chicas no - dijo con voz nerviosa._

Todos nos empezamos a reír. Fred es de esos chico que no le gusta lo abrazos, pero todos sabemos que realmente le gusta. Él y Gold han tenido una relación parecida que yo y Spring, la diferencia de él conmigo es que Gold es más bueno y se mete menos con sus juguetes, es por eso que lo intento defender, pero salí algo lastimado. ¡Sigo siendo gordo!

Los presentes me miran de arriba abajo sin saber que era.

 _\- Te veo más delgado Bonnie - afirmo Chica._

 _\- Sí, te veo más delgado ¿Qué andas haciendo? - pregunto moreno._

 _\- Lleva un tiempo malo y anda haciendo cosas raras en el suelo - dijo mi hermana inocentemente._

 _\- ¿No se puso malo ayer? - pregunto de nuevo Freddy._

 _\- ¿Qué andas haciendo? - dijo picara la mujer más grande del grupo._

En estos momentos desearía no tener hermana. Ella me está delatando, desde luego no quiero preocupar a nadie. Bombón a veces me quieres demasiado. Pondré en practicar las escusas.

 _\- Nada, una mala digestión solamente, además que estoy haciendo flexiones, nada más - dije con media sonrisa._

La gente le pareció convencer la respuesta, pero no andaban los mayores del grupo muy convencidos.

Llegamos a clase y ahí estaba Foxy hablando con Mangle, la chica popular del centro. Ella era la chica más guapa de todo el centro, tenía todas las cualidades que un hombre desearía, pero ella tiene un gran defecto, tener mucho ego.

 _\- ¿Iras a la fiesta entonces? - dijo esta con mirada dulce._

 _\- Ya veremos Mangle, ya te avisarle sí eso - respondió el pelirrojo._

 _\- Hola Foxy - dijimos los tres a Foxy._

 _\- Hola chicos - dijo alegre Foxy._

 _\- Hola - se limitó a decir mientras jugaba con su pelo._

La atractiva chica se fue al ver a otros chicos pasar. Nosotros nos quedamos con Foxy.

 _\- Chicos, iremos a una fiesta - dijo enseñando su sonrisa._

 _\- Mola - dijo el moreno._

 _\- Yo... No sé si ir - dije nervioso al pasarme una idea desagradable por la cabeza._

 _\- Vamos Bonnie, no los pasaremos bien - dijo Foxy agarrándole de las manos._

 _\- Me lo pensare... - dije simplemente notando sus delicadas manos._

 _\- Te veo más delgado - dijo este mirando fijamente con una mirada sospechosa._

¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? Estoy gordo no delgado, ¡Gordo! ¿Por qué me mienten?

 _\- Gracias - solo pude sonreír un poco sin dejar mostrar lo que andaba pensando._

Aún me acuerdo de la nota, aún me duele lo que ponía, no fui muy sincero la verdad con ese tema pero no sonaría muy bonito decir que me echaron sangre de un cerdo igual de obeso que yo porque soy también un cerdo asqueroso y... Me prometí no vomitar hoy, pero, me tentaba la idea de vomita. Sigo siendo gordo.

 **Anorexia y bulimia, las amigas de la gente insegura con su imagen. Bonnie ya está empezando a imaginar cosas irreales y poniéndose muy estricto con las calorías. Esperemos que pase después.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Narra Bonnie**

Foxy, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te hace ser tan especial? Te miraba de reojo en clase de lengua mientras que el profesor Fritz leía un fragmento de un libro, no sé de qué libro será ni su autor, pero es muy cierto eso. Solo en tú mente está lo que el corazón esconde.

Hace mucho que somos amigos, ya perdí incluso la conciencia de ello. Fuiste el primero en saludarme en aquel día de clase donde entre nervioso en la escuela. Luego, vinieron Chica y Freddy para formar a partir de entonces esta gran amistad. El que me consoló aquel día lluvioso al escuchar las voces de mis padres discutir. El que luchas para defenderme de las burlas. El único que me abraza cuando menos me lo espero.

Sabes, desearía no ser tan amigo tuyo, simple y llanamente eres un pensamiento que nunca sucederá. Eres un chico alegre, cariñoso, con agallas, sin ningún miedo. Todo lo que yo no soy... ¡Seamos realistas! Un chico como tú te mereces una princesa... No un ogro como pareja. Hace mucho que controlo lo que siento, pero no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza.

Sí, aún estoy con esa insana imagen tuya en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. Pero todo está bien, soy lo suficientemente gordo y feo como para que ni si quiera llegues a pensar en mí. Total ¿Existe la posibilidad de que un día me pidas salir conmigo?

Simplemente me quedo con mi locura. Un poco de sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, pero no importa, siempre me puedo cubrir con mis manos.

Andaban un poco raros mis amigos y mi familia desde que dije que hacia ejercicio, incluso hoy empezaron a conversar a mis espaldas de ese tema. Lo sé porque me lo dijo Mangle quien también decía esa odiosa mentira "te veo más delgado" entre una media sonrisa. Sigo viéndome igual que siempre, bueno, ahora son 72 kilos lo que pone en la báscula, pero claro, aún me siguen insultando ese odioso rubio y sus secuaces... ¿Por qué siguen engañándome?

A la hora del recreo fuimos al comedor, no tuve más remedio que comer una asquerosa y grasienta hamburguesa por culpa de mi amor platónico y sus dos cupidos... Son unos desgraciados cuando quieren, y el peor de todos es mi estómago quien rugía alegre por semejante cosa. Una alegre sonrisa puse para que ellos sintieran. Amo sus sonrisa, fue lo único que me calmaba al morder un bocado tras otro. Por dentro tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño a expulsarlo, pero tengo que esperar un tiempo.

Los chicos hablaban del baile con interés, Chica incluso tenía planeado el vestido que se pondría, pero los barones no teníamos muchos quebraderos de cabeza ¡Un traje cualquiera y punto! Total, un hombre por muy feo que sea, un traje lo hace verse todo un galán. Solo faltaba dos días para ir, será divertido salir con mis amigos esa noche. Ninguno estaba comprometido con ninguno. Eso está bien, el cuarteto de soltero estará en esa fiesta para ser los pringados del lugar.

El único problema era mis odiosas mollas... Definitivamente hoy tendré que meterme en el baño.

Pude notar la mirada de Foxy en mis ojos con esa sonrisa imperfecta. Por alguna razón nos quedamos viéndonos durante unos segundos, luego aparto la vista y yo mire al suelo sin saber que andaría pensando el pelirrojo. Debo admitir que sus imperfecciones lo hacen muy guapo aunque a él diga lo contrario.

 **Nuestro Bonnie al fin dice algo de sus sentimientos, aunque me preocupa ese pensamiento... Me está asustando y como escritora me sabe mal (me sabe mal el no putearlo más)**

 **Ustedes digan sí soy una sádica o no, aunque muchos quieren decirle a Foxy que por la amor de dios le pille de una vez.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Narra Foxy**

Hoy estaba pensando en la conversación de ayer con Chica y Freddy, pero ayer vimos comer algo, pero no sé, algo raro pasa cuando perdió tan rápido su peso... Esa bolsa... Desde ese día empezó la conducta extraña de Bonnie... Tengo que preguntarle qué fue lo que paso, no me creo que fuera por un simple color de pintura todo esté tema.

Los chicos pasaban por la puerta del aula, uno a uno. Cuando pasaron Freddy y Chica por el aula note la ausencia de Bonnie con ellos.

 _\- Chicos, ¿Saben dónde está Bonnie? - pregunte con un brote de esperanza._

 _\- No, ni no hemos topado con él ni su hermana - dijo el chico de cabello marrón._

 _\- No te preocupes, a lo mejor se han retrasado - dijo Chica cruzando los brazos._

 _\- No está ocultando algo - dije serio apretando los puños con frustración._

 _\- Bonnie siempre fue un chico reservado... Pero yo también empiezo a notar que anda cansado y mareado - dijo con cara triste el moreno._

 _\- ¿Cómo que mareado? - dijo Chica con duda._

 _\- El otro día antes de empezar la clase de francés, fuimos al aura algo apurados por el pasillo por el tiempo, pero sé detuvo un momento antes de entrar, como si hubiera corrido una pequeña maratón de E.F - dijo el chico lo más tranquilo que pudo - El sólo comento que estaba bien y entramos - dijo eso último con preocupación._

 _\- Se marea, hace ejercicio, tiene pérdida de peso - empezó a enumera Chica la lista de todos los acontecimientos._

Justo entonces apareció Bonnie con algo curioso, era papel de aluminio en sus manos, además tenía manchada la boca de chocolate. El chico nos miró y luego aparto la mirada a otro lado.

 _\- Bonnie - llamamos los tres al chico._

 _\- Hola - saludo el chico y se acercó._

 _\- Tienes la cara sucia - dijo Chica al chico._

Bonnie se limpió con el trozo de aluminio la boca con delicadeza. Pero seguía algo distraído la verdad, apartaba mucho la vista.

 _\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte a Bonnie._  
 _\- ... - solo se quedó callando un momento - Chicos, debo irme un momento al baño, ya saben para limpiarme bien. - se fue de nosotros con cierta risotada._

Eso fue muy raro, tengo que ir al baño con él ya. Le dije a Chica y Freddy que hablaría con él mientras ellos vigilaban a Spring y su pandilla por sí se iban, pues entraron casi a la par que él.

Corrí al cuarto de baño, con cuidado puse la oreja para ver sí se escuchaba algo, pero no se sintió nada. Entre al cuarto de baño, camine unos pasos, pude escuchar un ruido en una de las puertas. Simplemente intente abrí la puerta pero estaba atrancada.

\- _Bonnie_ \- _dije_ _intentando_ _obtener_ _una_ _respuesta_.

\- _Bonnie_ \- _volví_ _a_ _llamarlo_ _sin_ _respuesta_.

Me estaba desesperando, no quiero que le pase nada a ese estúpido chico. Se me estaba saltando las lágrimas. Tenía miedo de ese silencio.

 _\- ¿Bonnie? - pregunte otra vez al chico._

 _\- ¿Foxy? - pude sentir su voz al otro lado._

 _\- Bonnie sal de ahí, por favor - dije al chico mientras me secaba las lágrimas._

Bonnie me miro con mirada apagada y sin vida.

 _\- Di qué pasado - le pedí al chico una explicación._

 _\- Springtrap me pillo por el pasillo antes de entrar en la clase, me agarro por sudadera y me llevó hasta un lugar alejado del aula sin ser vistos por nadie..._

*Recuerdo de Bonnie*

 _\- Te pensabas que te irías de rositas Bonnie - me miro el chico rubio mientras que me soltaba._

 _\- Springtrap por favor, déjame en paz - le dije al chico rubio con algo de miedo._

 _\- Ahora que no está la loca y el chucho... - me dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, tirándole de dolor en el suelo._

Otra patada me dio en las costillas, luego una segunda también en las costillas y la última fue de nuevo en el estómago.

 _\- Yo no quiero ser el malo, pero, esto pasa por no cumplir las reglas Porky. Los cerdos nunca tiene que huir de su destino - me agarro de nuevo por la camisa - ¿Serás un buen chico verdad?_

 _-...- simplemente moví la cabeza con nerviosismo._

 _\- Como vuelvas a llamar al estúpido de tú amigo, te juro que la siguiente patada será en la cabeza, imbécil - dijo en voz siniestra - Para que veas que no soy tan mal tipo- saco una tableta de chocolate en papel de aluminio- Come algo de chocolate, a lo mejor te resulta dulce la situación - dijo este sonriendo._

 _\- No - dije negándome._

 _\- ¿Lo rechazas?... Vamos está bueno el chocolate - dijo moviendo la tableta._

No dijimos nada, entonces volteé la cabeza a un lado y de repente me agarro la boca y me metió la tableta por la boca a la fuerza, intente resistirme pero él era más fuerte que yo. Acabe por comer toda la tableta.

 _\- Ves, no era para tanto, y recuerda, si tu amigo me toca un pelo, ya sabes que pasara después - mostró sus dientes._

 _\- No te tocara, no te preocupes - solo me limite a responder._

 _\- Buen chico Porky, de premio te dejare estos días tranquilo - se fue tranquilamente con mucha calma._

Yo solo me quede, dolido y confuso.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Me quede atómico por lo que me contó Bonnie. No podía golpear a ese bastardo por nada. Mi chico lo hicieron sufrir.

 _\- ¿Cuánto llevas con eso? - dije a Bonnie._

 _\- Hoy - dijo el chico apartándose la vista._

 _\- ¿No es por algo más? - volví a preguntar de nuevo con lágrimas._

 _\- No - el chico no me miro ni un centímetro._

 _\- Bonnie - abrace con todas mis fuerzas, estaba dolido por lo sucedido. Empecé a llorar en su sudadera de estampados de conejos como sí de una cría fuera._

Pude notar en ese abrazo que realmente no era el chico que alguna vez abrazaba, algún que otro centímetro necesitaba para rodearlo, ahora lo podía cubrir centímetros de más. Pude notar como temblaba él con el afecto y callo algo frío por mi cuello.

Sus lágrimas.

¿ **Foxy uke y Bonnie uke?, esto es para pensar lo duro que son las vidas de quien recibe burlas.**

 **No teman mis sensibles chicos, el siguiente será más alegré.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Narra Foxy**

Hace dos días abrazaba a un chico de cabellos morados, ayer no vino pero soy más optimista, hoy encontré al mismo chico con una bella sonrisa en su rostro junto a su hermana y sus amigas.

Justo en ese momento se acercó la hermana de Chica, era raro por parte de ella, normalmente no suele hablarnos a ninguno.

\- Foxy quisiera saber una cosa - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

 _\- ¿El qué? - dije dudando de ella._

 _\- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile? - dijo ella mientras jugaba con su pelo._

La pregunta se me coló en mi cabeza, ¿una pareja?. Mire de reojo a Bonnie quien estaba con el resto. Él sería mi pareja de baile pero tenemos un problema, no podré hacer nada por ello, incluso hace dos días pude hacerlo, era perfecto para agarrarle y decirle lo mucho que me gusta... Pero no fui capaz de hacerlo y quede como un gran amigo, lo está pasando mal Bonnie por culpa de ese idiota y odio el hecho de no hacer nada.

 _\- ¿Yo? No, iré con mis amigos al baile - dije con decepción._

\- No entiendo como alguien guapo no encuentre pareja aun - se acercaba Mangle por el otro lado.

 _\- ¿Mangle? - pregunte imbécil el nombre de la atractiva chica._

 _\- Estaba pensando y... - fue interrumpida por el trio que tenía por amigos, ella cambio un poco a verlos._

Sonreí a verlos, Chica por el contrario miraba a su hermana con algo de odio, pues la relación entre ambas era tensa.

 _\- Hola Chica... Hola Freddy, Hola ¿Bordes? - saludo Shía quien conforme mencionaba miraba más atenta._

 _\- Bonnie, me llamo Bonnie - dijo el chico indicándose a sí mismo._

 _\- Eso, Bonnie - dijo Shía mirando a mi amigo de forma fija, él por el contrario miro incómodo._

 _\- ¿Tienen pareja de baile? - pregunto Mangle con cierta sonrisa._

 _\- Estaremos los cuatro juntos - dijo Freddy sonriendo._

Shía siguió mirando a mí amigo, eso le empezó a incomodar mucho a Bonnie... ¿Pero por qué le mira tanto a Bonnie? Ella no suele fijarse en él. No sé, él hoy lleva una camisa de rayas moradas y pantalones vaqueros arreglados, pero no le veo nada de raro.

 _\- ¿Shía? Deja de mirar de esa forma a Bonnie, - dijo Chica al darse cuenta de la conducta de su hermana menor._

 _\- Nada, simplemente le veo ¿diferente?... ¿Dónde se dejaste la gran barriga? Mira que andabas gordo, pero vamos pasaste de obeso a ser... - dijo ella mientras que todo el grupo miro fija a la dama. Entre los más sorprendidos está Bonnie, Mangle solo suspiro en señal de desaprobación. Pero fue interrumpida por Chica._

 _\- Shía, afuera, tenemos que hablar - dijo Chica agarrando la mano a su hermana._

Se podía sentir la a las dos discutiendo por mucho que susurré. Bonnie se quedó pillado aún ante la respuesta mientras balbuceaba algo en silencio. Primero los estúpidos, ahora ella va y lo jode... ¿Qué tiene el mundo en contra de él?.

 _\- Bonnie, ella es bueno... Ella misma, ella es una maleducada - dijo Freddy para consolarlo._

 _\- ¡Ella es una imbécil!, hasta su amiga no está de acuerdo con lo que hizo - dije mientras Mangle suspiraba por el comportamiento de su amiga._

Mangle se fue para el pasillo para hablar con ella, mientras Chica entró hecha una furia. Pero desde luego supe bien como animar a mi compañero y lo tranquilice.

A la hora del recreo aun el ambiente estaba tenso, pero Bombón y sus amigas animaron la fiesta de la depresión.

 _\- ¿Irán a un baile? Qué envidia - dijo JJ._

 _\- Solo los de su curso, aunque mi hermano solo va para hacer botellón - dijo la pequeña rubia._

 _\- Es tan romántico bailar bajo los focos de luz agarrado de tu pareja - dijo Bombón sonrojada - Por cierto... ¿Sabéis bailar pasos lentos? - pregunto a los barones._

¡Ostras! No lo llegue a pensar eso, yo no sé bailar eso. ¿Ahora qué hago?¿Me dejo de ser macho o le diré algo?

 _\- Claro Bon - dijo el moreno cogiendo de la mano a la hermana de Bonnie._

Bailaron un paso lento ambos mientras que los demás mirábamos encantados.

 _\- ¿Y ustedes dos? - dijo Plush._

 _\- Yo por mi hermana sé algo - dijo Bonnie._

 _\- Yo no sé la verdad - dije cortado mientras que la chicas miraban con forma maliciosa._

Tanto JJ como Plush nos cogieron tanto a Bonnie como a mí, luego nos juntaron a los dos. Ambos estábamos confusos pero le tengo que agradecer a esos diablillos su jugarreta. Bombón y Freddy nos indicaron los pasos a seguir, nosotros intentábamos seguir las indicaciones. Bonnie era quien dirija el baile, yo solo me concentre en mirarle a los ojos al ritmo de las palmas de las chicas. Los dos nos mirábamos con vergüenza el movimiento del otro, creo que al fin entendía como era, pero en un paso mal hecho entre la perfecta coreografía hizo que ambos tropezamos y caímos los dos al suelo. Estaba encima de Bonnie y él debajo, se puso como un tomate al darse cuenta de su situación al igual que yo. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad alarmante y estaba feliz de estar junto a él sin excusarle por nada, pero Freddy y Chica arruino el mágico momento al ayudarnos a levantarnos del sitio.

 _\- Que tierno, hacen buena pareja... El Fonnie o Boxy o... No sé pero algún nombre tendría que tener la pareja, ¿seguro qué no son novios? - dijo Plush apoyada por JJ._

 _\- ¡Qué no somos novios! - dijimos los dos a la vez avergonzados._

 **La madre de dios, aquí más de uno mal pensó, ya sale a flote el por... El amor.**

 **Espero que os guste, el siguiente es el baile.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Narra Bonnie**

El día se pasó volando, está mañana bailando con mi amigo por querer saber bailar, acabe en el suelo con él, pero, debo admitir que me encanto que estuviera tan cerca de mí con ese sonrojo, sincero, sonriendo y optimista. Me hace sentirme bien al estar cerca de él, es como un caballero de brillante armadura... Un caballero que desde luego le saque de algún aprieto, pero él siempre me defiende de los bravucones desde jóvenes por ser de un temperamento por a sin decirlo como las llamas de un fuego abrasador pero aparte de ser ardiente también es una llama frágil y delicada como la luz de una vela. Es por ese carácter tan único de él por la que ando pesando ahora en él como un imbécil.

Ahora estoy poniéndome el traje negro para salir está noche. La verdad tenía mis dudas de cómo me sentaba el traje, no me sentía muy cómodo mirándome al espejo la verdad, solo veía al mismo chico gordo de siempre. No sé cómo aún no rompí el traje...

Simplemente empecé a notar la angustia por mi garganta al sentirme con esa sensación sucia al verme en el espejo, por la cabeza sólo pude decirme una y otra vez "sigues siendo gordo". Nuevamente me pese, ahora eran unos 65 kilos el peso que marcaba la báscula. Simplemente me daba algo de ansiedad y rabia al pensar que gane un kilo y medio.

Justo en ese momento entro mi hermana y madre, antes de que entrase baje y me di la vuelta.

 _\- Guao, estas muy guapo hermano, pareces un modelo de revista de moda - dijo mi hermana poniendo una cara muy tierna y encantadora._

 _\- Estas hecho todo un caballero con ese traje - dijo sonriendo ella al verme que andaba ruborizado por culpa de mi hermana._

 _\- No soy tan guapo - dije aún con sonrojo por la mirada que mi hermana me echaba._

 _\- Para mí eres el chico más guapo de todos - dijo ella mientras me daba unos ajustas a mi pajarita._

 _\- ¡Mamá! - dije quedándome mientras mi hermana se reía._

 _\- ¿Quién es tú pareja? - pregunto picara mi madre junto a Bombón._

 _\- Nadie, voy con mis amigos al baile - dije serio pero no pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de las dos._

El timbre sonó, los tres bajamos hasta la puerta de la entrada para abrirles. Están mis tres amigos incondicionales. Chica llevaba un elegante vestido largo de color verde, Freddy llevaba un traje de los años ochenta de color marrón por último estaba Foxy quien llevaba un traje parecido al mío salvo que blanco.

 _\- Buenas noches - dijeron ellos_

 _\- Buenas noches a ustedes también - dijo mi madre._

 _\- Están todos muy guapos chicos- dijo mi hermana impresionada._

 _\- Gracias Bombón - reímos los cuatro._

 _\- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Chica._

 _\- Claro - le respondí._

Todos nos despedimos de ellas y nos fuimos a la fiesta a pie, el camino era unos 20 minutos pero en ese trayecto hablamos entre nosotros. Entre risa, no pude evitar mirar a Foxy, realmente era raro en él ponerse algo tan arreglado y eso que aquí el medio hippie era Freddy. Mire sus ojos amarillos con gusto, perdiéndose en ellos con forme caminábamos.

Dichoso seas tus hermosos ojos Foxy, tan brillantes como las estrellas del cielo. ¡Maldita sea! Tenías que ser mi mejor amigo.

Llega al fin a la casa de nuestra anfitriona, era una casa bastante grande y elegante. Nosotros pasamos a la casa para ver el animado ambiente, todos se divertían como los adolescentes que éramos. Algunos hablaban, otros bebían como posesos, otros cantaban canciones y otros posiblemente estuvieran "haciendo cosas". Muchos de los presentes eran conocidos de Mangle, pero como no, tenía que estar el pesado de Springtrap.

Pasamos al salón y lo primero que vimos fue a hermana de Chica besándose con Brad. Él era del mismo curso, pero es un chico callado y de pocas palabras. Chica desde luego no le hizo mucha gracia ver a su hermana con una ligera borrachera.

 _\- Tú hermana no tiene novio ¿verdad? - dije curioso._

 _\- Está mujer nunca me escucha - dijo ella pareciendo que tenía fuego en los ojos._

 _\- Las fiestas siempre pasa algún desliz - dijo Foxy riéndose._

 _\- En fin, ¿qué quieren de beber chicos? - pregunto el moreno._

 _\- Lo de siempre Freddy - dijo Foxy y Chica._

 _\- Agua - dije serio._

 _\- Vamos hombre, es una fiesta Bonnie, ¿qué pasa? ¿no quieres qué algo pase? - dijo chica picara junto con Foxy de apoyo._

 _\- Qué graciosos, solo es que ando mal del estómago -_

 _\- No pasa nada - dijo Chica mirándome fijamente._

 _\- No te preocupes... - dijo Foxy bajando algo su sonrisa._

 _\- Vamos chicos, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal si vemos que más hay aquí? - dije intentando animar el ambiente._

 _\- Aquí están las bebidas - dijo Freddy llevando cuatro vasos en la mano._

Cogimos nuestros respectivos vasos y fuimos a ver qué pasaba. Un grupo jugaba al famoso juego de la botella, otros bebían mientras que sus caras mostraba que estaban ebrios, durante un tiempo bailamos con otro de nuestra clase, luego fuimos a ver afuera algunos valientes se pusieron a bañarse en la piscina.  
Uno de ellos era Springtrap quien subió y tiro a su amigo al agua.

 _\- Eso te pasa por tirarme Gold - dijo el rubio con voz rasposa._

 _\- Venga Armario métete a la piscina - dijo Gold divertido._

 _\- ¡No soy un armario! Ahora veras estúpido - se quitó la ropa y se tiro a por su amigo, quien finalmente le empezó hacerle ahogaditas._

 _\- Sí que se divierten - dijo Chica y empezamos a reír._

 _\- Hombre, pero si están los fracasados aquí. ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? - pregunto Gold al darse cuenta de nuestras presencia._

 _\- ¿Quién de los tres es la pareja de la machorra? - dijo el chico de cabellos negros a los varones._

 _\- Al menos ellos no anda haciendo cosas de mariquitas - dijo Chica chistosa a Nightmare, mientras sus dos amigos se reían y nosotros mirábamos la escena con risa._

 _\- Tú ni caso Armario, ellos son una panda de siesos - dijo Gold con una amplia sonrisa._

 _\- Sí, sobretodo Porky y el perroflauta - dijo acercándose a la esquina más próxima a nosotros - Estoy seguro que andan bebiendo agua- dijo riendo._

 _\- Puede que seamos unos siesos, pero ¿tenéis alguna toalla? - pregunto Foxy al grupo._

 _\- ¿Te acordaste de traer toalla Gold? - pregunto a Nightmare quien miraba nervioso para todos los lados._

 _\- No nos hace falta - dijo entonces el chico de la cicatriz - A nadie le molesta mirarnos. En su grupo está el plano, el otro está lleno de pelos y el otro está gordo. Una combinación ganadora vamos - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad._

 _\- Ustedes tan petados se lucen horribles - dijo Chica en defensa de los tres._

 _\- Qué penan me dan chicos, tienen que meterse con la gente para sentirse a gusto con sigo mismo. Os compadezco de verdad - dijo Freddy con esa calma característica suya._

 _\- Vamos de aquí, no merece la pena discutir - dijo Foxy con asco al trio._

Adentro nos sentamos en un sofá los cuatro. Andábamos enojados, era un ambiente áspero, por muy maduros que seamos a todos nos molestó los comentarios. Foxy fue el primero en intentar animar el ambiente.

 _\- Miren una botella - dijo cogiendo la botella - Esto es una fiesta, demostremos que se equivocan - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara._

Los demás nos animamos y junto a nosotros se nos ha compraron Shía, Brad, Mangle y María. El juego era simple, verdad o reto. Un juego que todos conocíamos bien pero con reglas algo cambiadas para hacerlo más emocionante, todos fueron risas hasta que le toco reto a Mangle.

 _\- Te reto a besar a Foxy - dijo Brad._

Los dos no tenía más remedio, los dos se acercaban sus bocas y yo miraba la escena, me dolió un poco cuando se besaron, no duro mucho pero es por culpa de mis pensamientos insanos por lo que siento mal al verlo. Foxy luego me miro y yo aparte ligeramente la vista. Mangle tenía los ojos iluminados, enseguida giro la botella parándose en mí.

 _\- Hmm, qué reto te hago... - miro una bandeja y cogió un trozo de pizza - Ya sé, tienes que comerte la pizza en menos de 30 segundos - dijo ella sin saber lo que andaba pensando._

 _\- Estoy malo Mangle, no creo que pueda - metí la trola que use con mis amigos._

 _-Si solamente es un trocito de nada, yo me pongo mala del estómago y por un poco no me puse peor -dijo María tranquila dándole algunos la razón._

¿Ahora qué hago?, mis amigos me miraron raro, claro era normal, yo nunca diría no a una de mis pizzas favoritas, si sigo diciendo que no mis amigos empezaran a sospechar. Dios... No tengo más remedio que aceptar el reto.

 _\- Vale, trae esa pizza Mangle._

Ella puso el tiempo y a la cuenta de ya comí el trozo, quedándome diez segundo. Todos están bien por fuera y la gente reía con esos típicos comentarios... Por dentro me sentía muy culpable de comerme el trozo, lo peor es que mi estómago empezó a rugir pidiendo más comida.

 _\- Que agonías eres Bonnie - dijo Foxy con una sonrisa._

Me partió en dos al decir esas cuatro palabras la persona que más amaba, tenía tanta hambre como para comerme la mesa entera, pero si lo hacía sabía muy bien que pasaría... Además no puedo vomitar por un tiempo ya que hoy salió algo sangre al hacerlo.

Me quede callado y me levante del sitio.

 _\- Voy a salir un rato fuera, este sitio ya me irrita los ojos - volvía a mentir al grupo._

A paso ligero me fui a patio, fui a un lugar apartado y discreto de las miradas de la gente. Me senté en una roca y comencé a llorar por la frustración que tenía por dentro.

Springtrap tiene razón... ¿A quién le gustan los gordos?

 **Tranquilidad, esto no quedara de esta manera, el siguiente les prometo que dará diabetes. Espero que le haya gustado.**

 **Brad= Shadow Bonnie**

 **María= Cupcake**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Narra Foxy**

No sé qué mosca le pico ahora a Bonnie, ya sí que me está preocupando la conducta de él. Está haciendo algo y no lo quiere decir nada, no me creó ya que no le pasa nada. ¡Mierda Bonnie! ¿Qué te pasa? Voy a hablar con él.

Mire por toda la casa sin dar respuesta alguna, luego fui al patio y mire. En una zona retirada, empecé a escuchar a alguien llorar y luego un sonido desagradable como si estuviera ahorcándose. Asome un poco por el muro para ver la escena... Estaba helado.

Él era quien hacia ese ruido, estaba tembloroso y con una respiración agitada, luego se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la piedra echándose las manos encima con algunas lágrimas. Empezó a balbucear algo para luego cubrirse la cara en sus piernas.

 _\- ¿Bonnie? - dije finalmente saliendo del muro._

El chico levantó algo la cabeza, luego se movió bruscamente para mirarme a los ojos, estaba aterrado de verme. Era Bonnie... Intente acercarme a él pero me miraba asustado por mi presencia totalmente paralizado por el miedo.

 _\- Bonnie... - dije mirándolo triste._

 _\- ... - no dijo absolutamente nada._

 _\- Dime que no es cierto - dije con voz rasposa pensando en los acontecimientos de días anteriores._

 _\- ... - no me miro ni me respondió la pregunta, sólo salió de él un labio tembloroso y unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _\- Bonnie... Deja de llorar - dije abrazando a mi amigo con fuerza sobre su cuerpo cambiado._  
 _Él me miro y me aparto mi cariño, simplemente se cubrió la cara y me dio la espalda._

 _\- Bonnie por favor ¡dime algo! - dije ya con la garganta irritada._

 _\- Qué quiere que te diga Foxy, qué soy un asco, qué soy feo, ¡qué estoy gordo! - dijo con rabia y se levantó para mirarme - ¡Sólo mira Foxy! ¡Soy un asqueroso obeso! - se dio golpecitos en el estómago y luego cogió mi mano para agarrar su barriga - ¿Lo ves? Solamente soy un asco de persona._

Me quede boquiabierto, estaba realmente sorprendido por eso, me quede callado pensando en todo lo que dijo. A continuación mire los delicados dedos del chico, le oía mal los dedos y estaban algo mal cuidados. Solo mire la mano y luego abrí mis ojos como platos.

 _\- No, no t-tú t-tienes... - me saltaron las lágrimas y de mi boca empezó a temblar - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! - empecé a golpea la dura piedra de la impotencia - ¿Por qué nos mientes? Bonnie, ¡podías morir por eso! - dije perdiendo los estribos mientras lloraba._

El chico de cabello morado me miraba también con lágrimas, tenía las ganas de echar a correr pero se quedó mirando con mirada de arrepentimiento y angustia.

 _\- Yo, yo, yo... - simplemente lloro con fuerza - No me siento a gusto conmigo mismo, no me gusto ni a mí ni a nadie. Me da asco mirarme al espejo, me da asco la comida, por más que haga no me veo bien, sólo quiero ser perfecto como la porcelana, ser ligero como el aire, pero hay días que no aguanto lo suficiente y acabo comiendo como un loco para... Normal que siga gordo._

 _\- Bonnie, lo que ves no es real ¿dices qué estas gordo? Bonnie estás delgado, la gente te ve delgado, yo te veo delgado._

 _\- Mientes - dijo el chico mirando el suelo._

 _\- Bonnie tienes anorexia... Tienes anorexia y bulimia.- dije ya asustado y temblando._

 _\- ¿Qué? - dijo de repente confuso._

 _\- Sí te sigues viendo gordo por más que hagas es porque tienes anorexia... Tienes un problema grave Bonnie. ¡Para! ¡No quiero que te pase nada grave! ¡No quiero sentirte más decirte eso!_ _Tú_ _eres el chico más guapo que conozco, eres perfecto, eres un chico encantador, eres simplemente genial - dije suspirando al final - ¿Sabes? hace 5 años me cortaba los brazos porque tenía una fuerte depresión y era lo único que me aliviaba. Mi madre murió y padre empeoro su alcoholismo pegándome e insultándome todas las noches. Estaba destrozado y tú te diste cuenta de la depresión y un día me hiciste sentirme algo mejor._

*Recuerdos de Foxy*

 _\- ¿Foxy?- dijo Bonnie asustado._

 _\- No es lo que piensas - dije asustado._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - dijo desesperado._

 _\- Me hace sentirme bien -_ _soló_ _me limite a decir eso sin mirar a Bonnie._

 _\- Foxy... Sé que esto es duro, pero, no puedes recurrir a esto. Tienes que llamar a la policía, no puedes vivir de esta manera - dijo_ _Bonnie._

 _\- Para_ _qué... Soy un asco de persona, ¿a quién le importo? - dije con voz temblorosa._

 _\- A muchas personas - dije poniéndome a su altura._

 _\- ¡A nadie! ¡A nadie le importo! Me puedo morir y todo solucionado - dije con furia._

 _\- Claro que sí - dijo serio._

 _\- Lárgate gordo de mierda - dije enojado y sin pensar en lo que dije._

 _\- No me pienso ir Foxy - dijo sentándose a mi lado._

 _\- Lo haces por pena, ni te importo - dijo cabizbajo._

 _\- ¡A mí me importas Foxy! - dijo gritando - Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, eres un persona maravillosa que conozco, eres tan risueño que me costó verte estos días serio._ _Tú_ _mereces mucho Foxy, te mereces todo - me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

 _\- Bonnie - dije llorando y correspondiendo su abrazo de mi gran amigo._

 _*Fin del recuerdo*_

Los dos nos miramos mutuamente, yo simplemente abrace dulcemente a Bonnie y él me correspondió el abrazo. Ambos nos estábamos empapando el traje por las lágrimas, luego nos miramos ambos nuestras caras, él tenía los ojos rojos y ojerosos, sus hermosos ojos rojos me miraban dulces mientras que un poco de color salió de su casi pálida cara. Yo también se me escapo el sonrojo de mi cara.

 _\- ¿Tanto te importa este chico gordo Foxy? - pregunto con voz débil._

Un impulso salió de mí en ese momento y agarre la cabeza de mi compañero a la altura de mi cabeza y mis labios besaron los suyos con un beso lleno de pasión y cariño. No me importaba en ese momento ni siquiera que pensase, ni siquiera que me vieran, ni siquiera el aliento a vomito. Para mi sorpresa fue que él me siguió el beso con una lucha entre lenguas el cual de vez en cuando la suya tocaba el trozo sin diente de mi sonrisa. Los dos nos agarramos cada vez más fuerte y el aire empezó a descender en nuestros pulmones, después nos apartamos por la falta de aire y mire a Bonnie quien estaba rojo de la vergüenza al igual que yo.

 _\- Me importa mucho, puede decirte todo lo que quieran los demás pero tú eres mi gordo, mi chico perfecto- dije sonriendo._

 _\- Y tú mi emo - me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios y luego me miró con una hermosa sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Me concedes_ _este_ _baile? - dije es tendiendo mi mano a él._

 _\- Sí - dijo el tocando mi mano._

Ambos bailamos el baile de la mañana, con las miradas puesta en ambos, ¿Quién lo diría qué todo este tiempo mi amigo también me amaba al igual que yo a él? Es gracioso como pasa la vida. Un día son amigos y al siguiente son novios.

Bonnie me contó una vez que su hermana imaginaba que un día daría un beso a la persona que más amara mientras el bailaba con un vestido negro y "ella" con un vestido blanco. No sé equivocó su hermana en nada, lo acertó de preñó.

 **Al fin escribo algo mojabragas, la gente empezará a decirme en porque soy tan mala persona. Les daré diabetes a todos.**

 **Espero que sean felices y le haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Tranquilas que no termina aquí.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Narra Bonnie**

El chico que me gustaba esta frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos que derriten la tensión de ambos. Nos sentamos los dos nuevamente sobre las piedras, el miro al cielo mientras que yo mire al suelo con algo de nostalgia.

 _\- Sabes, nunca pensé que esto sucedería. Lo veía tan imposible que ahora pienso que es un sueño - dijo Foxy mientras miraba las estrellas._

 _\- ¿Si es un sueño se podrá sentir esto? - dije dándole un desprevenido beso en la frente._

 _\- Bonnie... No sé qué pensar en este momento, no sé, me has dicho y pasado tanta cosas en un momento que no sé qué decir - decía un Foxy pensativo._

 _\- Yo tampoco me lo creo, no eres el único - dije jugando con mis dedos._

Miramos los dos a la lejanía dos figuras familiares, pero la marcada voz de Chica se pudo escuchar junto a su acompañante. Los dos vinieron con cara de preocupación.

 _\- Chicos están aquí - dijo Freddy con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Me tenían preocupada! Digan al menos donde andan - dijo Chica el cual nosotros dos nos reímos._

 _\- No te pongas dramática, lo dos ya sabemos que hacer - dijo un confiado pelirrojo._

 _\- Foxy, Bonnie... ¿Por qué están tan rojo? - pregunto el chico moreno._

 _\- Sí, no me digan que se emborracharon los dos sin decirnos nada - dijo Chica con una sonrisa._

Mire de reojo a mi compañero, tenía los carrillos aun rojos, al sentir las palabras de ella note más calor en mis mejillas. Note una mano agarrando la mía, mire al chico quien me estaba apretando y con sólo su mirada dijo todo, en una mirada que nuestros dos amigos miraban extrañados.

 _\- Nosotros... ¿Cómo lo digo?..._  
 _N-Nosotros e-esto s-somos - decíamos entre media tanto Foxy como yo._

 _\- Son - entrecerró sus ojos esperando una respuesta._

 _\- Chica nosotros somos... - fui interrumpido por mi pareja._

 _\- Somos novios - dijo Foxy lo más serio que podía el pobre._

 _\- Ja, eso sí que es un buen chiste chicos. ¿Los dos novios?, eso cuesta creerlo - dijo Chica con una risotada._

Foxy no dudo ni un momento en demostrar lo nuestro, agarrándose de mi mandíbula tiro de ella mientras que estaba desprevenido dándome un tierno beso en los labios. Los dos se quedaron mirando como platos al ver que era cierto.

 _\- Nunca pensé que ambos se gustaran, incluso ahora estoy que no me cave de mi asombro, pero, eso está bien, da igual lo que uno sea o piense el resto, somos almas que busca su otra mitad para ser uno. De verdad me alegra de que sean felices - dijo Freddy tranquilo aun perplejo._

 _\- Freddy eres un jodió filosofo - decía Chica mirando al castaño- ¡Chicos! Eso es maravilloso que los dos se quieran y sean felices juntos. ¡Fonnie al poder! - dijo encantada por la feliz noticia._

 _\- ¿Fonnie? - preguntamos tanto el pelirrojo y yo._

 _\- El nombre de la feliz unión - dijo esta chistosa y con una risa._

 _\- Espera un momento... ¿Por qué yo la chica? Tendría que ser Boxy - dije con algo molesto aunque después todos se rieron._

 _\- No importa eso, mientras que todo esté bien entre nosotros, lo demás no es importante... Aunque hay una cosa que tengo que solucionar - dijo lo último casi callado y mirándome con una repentina tristeza._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el problema Foxy? - dije mientras él acercaba a mi oreja._

 _\- Tú - dijo serio._

 _\- ¿Yo? - dije algo mal por esa simple palabra._

 _\- Bonnie, tu eres perfecto, pero tú tienes algo que quiero quitarte - volvió a decirme tocándome las manos._

 _\- ¿Él que? - dije seco al saber lo que venía._

 _\- Tú problema - dijo este apartándose de mí._

Chica y Freddy miraban la escena, intentando saber que me decía él. Pero en ese momento me sentí mal a volver a pensar en mí físico. Mire al suelo para no mirar al pelirrojo. El por su parte fue para donde estaban ellos.

Sabía que vendría, me levante para poder huir de ahí. Me está agobiando la idea de tener más preguntas, ¿qué me dirán ellos?

 _\- Bonnie detente por favor - dijo el pelirrojo._

 _\- ... - solo lo mire con algo de desprecio._

 _\- No me mire a sin, me pongo en tú lugar, sé que esto no te gusta y pensaras que soy un gran capullo por ello - dije algo enojado por su actitud - Ellos tiene derecho a saberlo... Bonnie, no estás solo ni eres nada de lo que me saltarse antes, me importas amigo - termino el chico de hablarme quedando en silencio._

Los dos nos miramos mutuamente en ese incomodo silencio. Los otros dos se estaban mirando preocupado por la conversación.

 _\- Bonnie eso es un problema, no pienso permitir que esto llegue más lejos - dijo el Foxy serio - Chica ¿te acuerda de esa cosa que dijiste el otro día y empezamos a reír por verlo imposible y pasamos de largo?_

 _\- Sí Foxy... Espera un momento... - dijo chica incrédula - Él tiene... Dime que estas bromeando - se tapó la boca al ver que Foxy negaba con la cabeza, luego me miro con ojos bien abiertos junto a un Freddy igual de sorprendidos._

Yo no dije nada, me sentía frustrado y con mucha inseguridad en ese momento, baje la cabeza pensando que me dirían algo de mi peso. Mis pensamiento se me llenaba de frases dolorosa que me dolía mucho, _"saben que eres un asqueroso gordo" "ellos seguro que supieron que subiste de peso" "ellos mentirán para que no sepas los pesado que estas"" eres una ballena" "ahora no te dejaran en paz" "ellos te van a poner como una vaca en una granja de engorde"_. Me estaba entrando más el pánico al sentir que mis pensamientos se me estaban saliendo de control. Note algo que tocaba mi cuerpo, eran mis amigos quienes me abrazaban con fuerza y con un gran afecto. No puede aguantar mucho el sentimiento de repulsión y salí del círculo de amor. Ellos solo me miraron mientras que yo me flotaba el brazo.

\- Bonnie... - dijo con voz triste - Nosotros te queremos ayudar, nos duele que pases por algo a sin, de verdad, nos importas mucho - dijo Foxy.

\- Tiene razón, no queremos que sufras por eso, estamos aquí para todo lo que necesites, ninguno te va a insultar por eso ni burlarnos - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

\- No guardes más tus preocupaciones, ¿sí? - dijo Chica

Esta vez me digne a mira a mis amigos y le solté una pequeña sonrisa. 

**Primer paso, compresión. Una persona tiene que ser comprensible para ser una gran pareja.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Narra Bonnie**

El chico que me gustaba esta frente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos que derriten la tensión de ambos. Nos sentamos los dos nuevamente sobre las piedras, el miro al cielo mientras que yo mire al suelo con algo de nostalgia.

 _\- Sabes, nunca pensé que esto sucedería. Lo veía tan imposible que ahora pienso que es un sueño - dijo Foxy mientras miraba las estrellas._

 _\- ¿Si es un sueño se podrá sentir esto? - dije dándole un desprevenido beso en la frente._

 _\- Bonnie... No sé qué pensar en este momento, no sé, me has dicho y pasado tanta cosas en un momento que no sé qué decir - decía un Foxy pensativo._

 _\- Yo tampoco me lo creo, no eres el único - dije jugando con mis dedos._

Miramos los dos a la lejanía dos figuras familiares, pero la marcada voz de Chica se pudo escuchar junto a su acompañante. Los dos vinieron con cara de preocupación.

 _\- Chicos están aquí - dijo Freddy con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Me tenían preocupada! Digan al menos donde andan - dijo Chica el cual nosotros dos nos reímos._

 _\- No te pongas dramática, lo dos ya sabemos que hacer - dijo un confiado pelirrojo._

 _\- Foxy, Bonnie... ¿Por qué están tan rojo? - pregunto el chico moreno._

 _\- Sí, no me digan que se emborracharon los dos sin decirnos nada - dijo Chica con una sonrisa._

Mire de reojo a mi compañero, tenía los carrillos aun rojos, al sentir las palabras de ella note más calor en mis mejillas. Note una mano agarrando la mía, mire al chico quien me estaba apretando y con sólo su mirada dijo todo, en una mirada que nuestros dos amigos miraban extrañados.

 _\- Nosotros... ¿Cómo lo digo?..._  
 _N-Nosotros e-esto s-somos - decíamos entre media tanto Foxy como yo._

 _\- Son - entrecerró sus ojos esperando una respuesta._

 _\- Chica nosotros somos... - fui interrumpido por mi pareja._

 _\- Somos novios - dijo Foxy lo más serio que podía el pobre._

 _\- Ja, eso sí que es un buen chiste chicos. ¿Los dos novios?, eso cuesta creerlo - dijo Chica con una risotada._

Foxy no dudo ni un momento en demostrar lo nuestro, agarrándose de mi mandíbula tiro de ella mientras que estaba desprevenido dándome un tierno beso en los labios. Los dos se quedaron mirando como platos al ver que era cierto.

 _\- Nunca pensé que ambos se gustaran, incluso ahora estoy que no me cave de mi asombro, pero, eso está bien, da igual lo que uno sea o piense el resto, somos almas que busca su otra mitad para ser uno. De verdad me alegra de que sean felices - dijo Freddy tranquilo aun perplejo._

 _\- Freddy eres un jodió filosofo - decía Chica mirando al castaño- ¡Chicos! Eso es maravilloso que los dos se quieran y sean felices juntos. ¡Fonnie al poder! - dijo encantada por la feliz noticia._

 _\- ¿Fonnie? - preguntamos tanto el pelirrojo y yo._

 _\- El nombre de la feliz unión - dijo esta chistosa y con una risa._

 _\- Espera un momento... ¿Por qué yo la chica? Tendría que ser Boxy - dije con algo molesto aunque después todos se rieron._

 _\- No importa eso, mientras que todo esté bien entre nosotros, lo demás no es importante... Aunque hay una cosa que tengo que solucionar - dijo lo último casi callado y mirándome con una repentina tristeza._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el problema Foxy? - dije mientras él acercaba a mi oreja._

 _\- Tú - dijo serio._

 _\- ¿Yo? - dije algo mal por esa simple palabra._

 _\- Bonnie, tu eres perfecto, pero tú tienes algo que quiero quitarte - volvió a decirme tocándome las manos._

 _\- ¿Él que? - dije seco al saber lo que venía._

 _\- Tú problema - dijo este apartándose de mí._

Chica y Freddy miraban la escena, intentando saber que me decía él. Pero en ese momento me sentí mal a volver a pensar en mí físico. Mire al suelo para no mirar al pelirrojo. El por su parte fue para donde estaban ellos.

Sabía que vendría, me levante para poder huir de ahí. Me está agobiando la idea de tener más preguntas, ¿qué me dirán ellos?

 _\- Bonnie detente por favor - dijo el pelirrojo._

 _\- ... - solo lo mire con algo de desprecio._

 _\- No me mire a sin, me pongo en tú lugar, sé que esto no te gusta y pensaras que soy un gran capullo por ello - dije algo enojado por su actitud - Ellos tiene derecho a saberlo... Bonnie, no estás solo ni eres nada de lo que me saltarse antes, me importas amigo - termino el chico de hablarme quedando en silencio._

Los dos nos miramos mutuamente en ese incomodo silencio. Los otros dos se estaban mirando preocupado por la conversación.

 _\- Bonnie eso es un problema, no pienso permitir que esto llegue más lejos - dijo el Foxy serio - Chica ¿te acuerda de esa cosa que dijiste el otro día y empezamos a reír por verlo imposible y pasamos de largo?_

 _\- Sí Foxy... Espera un momento... - dijo chica incrédula - Él tiene... Dime que estas bromeando - se tapó la boca al ver que Foxy negaba con la cabeza, luego me miro con ojos bien abiertos junto a un Freddy igual de sorprendidos._

Yo no dije nada, me sentía frustrado y con mucha inseguridad en ese momento, baje la cabeza pensando que me dirían algo de mi peso. Mis pensamiento se me llenaba de frases dolorosa que me dolía mucho, _"saben que eres un asqueroso gordo" "ellos seguro que supieron que subiste de peso" "ellos mentirán para que no sepas los pesado que estas"" eres una ballena" "ahora no te dejaran en paz" "ellos te van a poner como una vaca en una granja de engorde"_. Me estaba entrando más el pánico al sentir que mis pensamientos se me estaban saliendo de control. Note algo que tocaba mi cuerpo, eran mis amigos quienes me abrazaban con fuerza y con un gran afecto. No puede aguantar mucho el sentimiento de repulsión y salí del círculo de amor. Ellos solo me miraron mientras que yo me flotaba el brazo.

\- Bonnie... - dijo con voz triste - Nosotros te queremos ayudar, nos duele que pases por algo a sin, de verdad, nos importas mucho - dijo Foxy.

\- Tiene razón, no queremos que sufras por eso, estamos aquí para todo lo que necesites, ninguno te va a insultar por eso ni burlarnos - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

\- No guardes más tus preocupaciones, ¿sí? - dijo Chica

Esta vez me digne a mira a mis amigos y le solté una pequeña sonrisa. 

**Primer paso, compresión. Una persona tiene que ser comprensible para ser una gran pareja.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**(No hace falta leer esta parte ya que se trata de un capitulo dentro del universo pero que no tiene mucho peso, gracias por su atención)**

 **Narra Freddy**

Fue una fiesta muy ajetreada. Nunca pensé que en una noche pudiera saber tantas cosas, tantos secretos.

Me encontraba regando las plantas de mi particular jardín de cincoenrama y varios crisantemos de diferentes colores. Los rayos del sol daba la luz justa para mis pequeños milagros naturales.

Pude notar al regar el último tiesto un escandaloso ruido proveniente de la casa. Al acabar de regar, fui a ver que era el asunto. Era mi hermano quien escuchaba a todo volumen su género dubstep al ritmo de una coreografía algo nefasta y pesada.

 _\- ¿Qué haces hermano? - dije con una sonrisa mientras estaba apoyado en el lado de la puerta._

 _\- Y-yo n-nada - dijo él apagando de golpe la música._

 _\- Vamos, te vi bailar - empecé a reír con una risotada._

 _\- Vete al cuerno - dijo este enojado y avergonzado._

 _\- No seas a sin con tu hermano - abrace a Fred quien evidentemente seguía molesto - Bailar no es malo hombre, eso es que eres feliz - terminé diciendo._

 _\- ¡Quítate de encima oso acosador! - bufo el joven con los coloretes rojos e intentando salir del afecto._

 _\- Vamos hombre, paz y amor hermano - dije tocando su pequeño cuerpo, pero la felicidad del momento se desvaneció al sentir tos por parte de Fred - Fred...A la cama campeón._

 _\- No - dijo el chico seco._

 _\- Tienes que ir a la cama Fred - dije dándole la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos._

 _\- No quiero - dijo el chico aun con los mofletes rojos y una notable tos._

 _\- ¿Te acordaste de tomarte las pastillas? - seguí mirando al pequeño._

 _\- ¿Sí? - dijo no muy seguro._

Lleve en mis brazos a un vergonzoso hermano a la cama, luego le pase sus medicamentos y le acaricie la cabeza. Sabía que él no quería estar ahí, sabía que no es fácil para él andar con dolores y cansancio, pero al menos se puede tratar la mononucleosis. El siempre pilla alguna enfermedad, pero por suerte no fue ninguna grave. Finalmente el cansancio le gano y quedo dormido.

Salí de mi cuarto y escuche el timbre. Fui a recibir y estaban todos mis amigos enfrente de mí saludándome. Los cuatro pasamos al comedor y como siempre pregunte que si querían algo. Ellos respondieron y yo traje su pedido.

 _\- Oye, andas bien Freddy. Es raro el día que no andes con esa sonrisa de porrero - dijo Chica mirándome._

 _\- Mi hermano - me limite a decir mientras me sentaba en el sofá._

 _\- ¿Aún sigue? - dijo Bonnie y Foxy algo preocupados, sobretodo Bonnie._

 _\- Sí - limite a decir mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi infusión._

 _\- Aquí traigo la película - dijo Foxy en un intento de animar el ambiente deprimente._

 _\- Sí, será divertido - dijo ella con una extraña risa maliciosa._

No sabía que tramaba ahora la rubia y el pelirrojo, pero tanto Bonnie como yo sólo nos miramos con cierta duda. La película empezó normal, todo bien hasta que empezó a revelar la naturaleza de la película, era una de terror. Chica miraba la película como si fuera una alegre comedía, incluso comentaba escenas, Foxy ni fu ni fa al ver la película. Mientras tanto yo como Bonnie estábamos tensos, pero era yo el más cagado con diferencia del grupo. La película prosiguió, ahora se veía en la película abrirse lentamente la puerta con un sonido chirriante. Estaba con la almohada en mis brazos, los chicos miraban con mirada fija a la puerta. Al verse una mirada espeluznante note un tacto en mi hombro, como estúpido se me ocurrió gira.

Pegue un grito afeminado acabando en el suelo por culpa de un horrendo demonio. Los demás se asustaron, incluso la valiente mujer pego un pequeño repullo. El causante quien reía sin final aparente era mi hermano.

 _\- Serás cabrón - dijo Foxy abrazando a un Bonnie igual de asustado que él._

 _\- Eres muy cruel, casi me matas de un paro cardiaco - dije con el corazón en la garganta._

 _\- Valió la pena con sólo ver a esos dos abrazados como nenas y a ti con esa cara - dijo el chico sonriendo._

El chico volvió a su cuarto aun riéndose. Los demás nos incorporamos al sofá. Sin duda era tierno ver como Foxy y Bonnie se compartían miradas entre ellos, unas miradas de amor y vergüenza.

 _\- Qué, quieren un rato a solas chicos - dijo Chica moviendo las cejas al observar que seguían agarrados ambos._

El chico de ojos rojos fue el primero en apartarse del chico de ojos amarillentos a darse cuenta de la situación. Por el contrario el chico bajito se quedó en sus pensamientos, una mueca preocupante se podía verse en los labios, aunque luego cambio a una sonriente tocando la mano a Bonnie. Él aceptó el apretón sin mirarle a los ojos.

Tanto Chica como yo miramos con ternura la escena de los chicos, quienes cesaron y seguimos viendo la película como si nada hubiera pasado. Mire de reojo a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Esa chica de cabello rubio y su singular mirada color morado.

Tengo curiosidad por una cosa ¿Qué se siente a estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo durante años y finalmente confesarse para recibir un sí por repuesta?

 **Al fin subo algo, y para variar un poco de la vida de Freddy, ¿Le gusta saber algo más de Freddy y Chica? El siguiente será un tributo de lo cursi, raro y ¿sexy?**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Narra** **Foxy**

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer para mi amigo, tal vez le dé una sorpresa. Hoy en teoría sería un día normal en nuestras vidas.

Tocaba educación física con el profesor Mike, pero hoy eran las pruebas de resistencia, fuerza y flexibilidad. La clase se quejaban mientras que un profesor malhumorado le regañaba. Yo por el contrario sonreía a pensar en la cómica escena de ayer con mi novio.

El profesor decidió hacer resistencia para según él levantar el espíritu. Él puso el disco mientras que todos nos preparábamos para que la cinta diera la señal. Al escuchar el primer pitido todos fuimos algo ligeros a la línea blanca del fondo.

Mire un momento mi compañero, parecía que no le suponía un problema. Los pitidos aumentaban con el pasar del tiempo, con un total de seis y medio era lo que sonaba en la sala, mire nuevamente a mi compañero sin perder la concentración.

Ahora sí que estaba preocupado, se le veía agotado. Decidí acercarme a él para preguntarle de su estado, pero él sólo decía que estaba bien, que él aguantaba y cuando estuviera mal saldría.

El tiempo seguía y la gente animaba a los que estaban aún en pie, sonaba el número ocho, de repente mire a mi amigo caer al suelo como si fuera un tronco talado, por suerte le cogí a tiempo.

 _\- Bonnie - pregunte al chico sin recibir respuesta._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunto el profesor mirando la escena._

 _\- Se desmayó - dije dándole aun en la cara golpecitos._

Cogí su cuerpo y no podía creerlo... Le podía coger con algo de dificultad. Antes ni siquiera era capaz de levantarlo, pero esto era alarmante. ¿Qué hiciste Bonnie? Era lo que preguntaba en mi cabeza.

Los curiosos miraba la escena con cierta lastima y sorpresa, Chica me ayudo a cargarlo para ir a la enfermería. Al salir de la puerta no pude escapar un ligero sonido ahogado de mi garganta, Chica miraba al enfermo con tristeza. Los dos sabíamos las causa de todo esto.

Al llegar, pusimos al chico en la cama con mucho cuidado. El enfermero preguntó y Chica respondió por mí. Me senté al lado de él para ver su cara cansada. Tanto Chica como el enfermero se fueron a consejería para telefonear la casa de Bonnie.

Estaba solo en la habitación, no pude aguantar que una lágrima se escapara de mis ojos. No puedo creer que me tragara el "estoy bien"... ¡Estaba bien decía!

Mire nuevamente a mi compañero con cierta frustración, pero una idea se pasó por la cabeza. Con mi mano subí la sudadera para ver una camiseta, la subí y tenía otra camisa... Subí la última y al fin vi su plano estómago, se podía notar en él sus costillas algo marcadas, no se lucia su cuerpo como lo hacía esas anoréxicas de las noticias pero para mí esto era toda una puñalada al corazón.

¿Cuánto llegó a esto? ¿Porque lo hace?... Él no está gordo... Estaba delgado... Se supone que él no lo haría más esto, incluso parece más delgado que la última vez que lo abrace.

Él despertó lentamente.

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto él desorientado sin darse mucha cuenta de la escena._

 _\- En la enfermería - dije débil._

 _\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto el chico, luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se tapó corriendo con vergüenza - Lárgate Foxy - dijo este molesto._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Bonnie sabe que yo no te pienso abandonarte amigo... Me tienes preocupado - mire los ojos rojos de mi amigo._

 _\- ¡Deja de mirarme joder! - dijo medio gritando - Ya sé que me veo asqueroso y repulsivo - dijo este con los labios temblorosos._

 _\- No eres horrendo, tu estas bien... - dije intentando animar a mi amigo pero fui interrumpido por él._

 _\- Bien gordo, no puedo creer que mires tanto a alguien tan gordo cuando puedes buscarte a otros más guapos que yo, incluso "mi amigo" me lo restregó por la cara lo que soy- dijo bajando la cabeza._

 _\- Él no sabe nada - dije con voz quebrada - ¡Él es un imbécil! a quién le va a hacer caso, ¿a él o a mí? - dije desesperado por tener alguna relación de mi amigo._

 _\- A ti - dijo el chico quien al fin decidió mirarme._

 _\- ¿Por qué me sigues engañando? - pregunte al chico acariciando su mejilla - Tú estabas mal y no fuiste capaz de decir nada... ¿Por qué? - pregunte al chico de cabello morado quien me miraba con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento._

 _\- No te quise preocupar... No quise que tú sintieras lastima por alguien como yo - dijo un chico con la mirada fruncida._

 _\- ¿Entonces, porqué aquella vez me ayudaste? Soy un estúpido corta venas, podías a verme dejado tirado como si de un pañuelo fuese, pero tú no te fuiste de mi lado cuando más ganas tenía de hacerlo - di un profundo respiro y proseguí mi charla - No sé qué demonios hace eso, pero no pienso irme de tu lado por mucho que me digas o hagas. Sé que lo que hice te incomoda y no lo volveré hacerlo más... Pero no me tengas miedo joder, no tengas miedo del mundo por querer ocultarte de algo irreal. Tienes algo que necesito recuperar - di un suave beso en la frente de chico sin expresión alguna - Tú sonrisa._

No hubo más palabras, solo un choque de miradas, el que lloraba era yo en ese momento tapándome con un brazo el llanto ahogado. Entre el mar de lágrimas note un tacto que me agarró por la cintura, luego unos golpecitos en las espaldas. Quite el brazo tímidamente para ver a mi chino como me abrazaba para que sintiera bien.

Los dos nos abrazamos, los dos nos miramos, los dos lloramos como críos... Y tan pronto como llegar el coche rojo y se llevarse al chico entre preguntas de su madre y la compañía de las personas que llamaron, me quede solo en el frío pasillo sin nada más de compañía que mi pensamiento lleno de manchas rojas. 

**Un capítulo súper agudo con todo para sacar una mueca, pero que no cunda el pánico, el siguiente será diabético, sé lo prometo.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Narra Foxy**

Llevó un día entero sin ver a mi amor por la puerta, no sé qué pensar ahora.

Chica estaba a mi lado intentando animarme, pero sus intentos eran en vanos, sólo pensaba en aquel chico quien no daba señal de vida alguna entre mensajes y mensajes. La rubia miro suspirando, agarrando el teléfono de mis manos poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía.

 _\- Él estará bien Foxy, lo único que haces así es romperte la cabeza - La mujer pensó en su amigo de ojos rojizos y luego volvió su mirada en el pelirrojo - Él seguro que no quieres que andes triste Foxy - dijo Chica convencida._

 _\- No - dije seco, moviendo el lápiz frente mía con mis dedos - Sabes que nada está bien Chica, nada está bien, ya ni siquiera sé que algo pueda estar bien - dije sin apartar la vista al lápiz._

 _\- Foxy, sé que lo estás pasando mal, incluso Freddy y yo no nos hace ninguna gracia todo esto - suspiro la chica poniendo una mano en el hombro del deprimido - Mira es Bombón. Tal vez ella puede decirnos algo - señalo Chica a la estudiante de ojos verdosos._

 _\- ¡Bombón! Ven un momento - llame la atención de la chica y vino algo retraída - ¿Cómo qué no está tu hermano contigo? - me fije que Bonnie no estaba junto a ella._

 _\- Él hoy se puso malo de la cabeza y no vino - dijo inocente la chica - Aunque me extraña una cosa - sus ojos posaron en los nuestros con cierta tristeza - Esperó que se ponga mejor - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa para más tarde, irse a su aula._

 _\- Parece que no dijo nada - dijo Chica con expresión amarga la farsa de su amigo._

 _\- No le veo capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera me dijo nada a mí, menos le dirá a su familia y menos admitir el problema - mire con una mueca de desagrado - Mejor vivir en una alegre mentira que una triste verdad... Odio ese esa verdad sea cierta - acabe diciendo a una rubia intranquila por el comentario._

Freddy llego y nos pusimos hablar del tema, todos estábamos dolidos, pero el resto de la clase aun no sabía nada de nuestra conversa. Lo más probable si se enteraran sería una oleada de comentario por parte de la gente que haría de él un mar de angustia. Las clases fueron aburridas, pero no pude despegar mi mente la idea que fuera algo grabe.

El reloj marcaba las 18:00 en el despertador de mi cuarto. Mire de nuevo ansioso el teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje, pero fue en vano. Decidí de ir a su casa para ver si estaba allí. Al llegar después de un rato de caminar por la calle algo concurrida por gente, toque temeroso la puerta, al abrirse estaba la madre con una sonrisa al verme.

 _\- Buenas tarde, ¿esta Bonnie en casa? - pregunte a la rubia._

 _\- Hola Foxy, sí está aquí, el pobre le dio dolor de cabeza- pregunto ella con cierto tono un tanto sospechoso para ser ella, luego me miro triste._

 _\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte a la mujer quien puso su mano en su boca aun fija en mi mirada._

 _\- Estoy preocupada por él, no dijo nada en todo el día que estuvo aquí y ni siquiera bajo a comer nada hoy. Sé que tú eres de confianza Foxy, ¿tú sabes algo?_

 _\- No, yo tampoco sé nada - mentí para no hacer sufrir a la pobre mujer ante la revelación - Pero intentare hablar con él._

Subí escaleras arriba y me dirigí al cuarto de mi amigo, al entrar vi a mi chico recostado en la cama con la ventana medio abierta. A paso lentos me acerque a mirar su rostro algo oculto por sus manos, me senté al filo de la cama mirando como dormía el angelito, en un vistazo por la ordenada habitación divise el portátil de mi amigo encima del escritorio. Por curiosidad lo cogí para ver que tenía... Tiene una contraseña. Pensé cual podía ser la contraseña aunque los tres primeros intentos salieron error. Suspire mirando una foto que tenía en su escritorio, era una foto de toda su familia en una paisaje marítimo cuando tendría la edad de 8 años, y cerca de ellos un letrero en grande... ¿Sería esa la contraseña?... Se abrió sesión al ponerla para verse una foto de los chicos en la pantalla. Pasando el ratón perezosamente por mero aburrimiento por no saber que mirar, note sin darme cuenta una especie de carpeta invisible, decidí mirar la carpeta... Creo que encontré la caja de Pandora.

Tenía una en ella varios archivo de windows word con apuntes nada llamativo, paginas guardas que tampoco me parecía extraño después de lo de hace días, pero lo me llamo la atención fue un enlace a una página, se necesitaba la clave del administrador para entrar, mi deducción me funciono de nuevo al pensé en quien amaba. Era una página llamada príncipe de porcelana. Parece ser que es un blog de alguien gay algo depresivo por ser gordo y por no tener a alguien en su vida... Lo típico de cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años. Tenía varias anécdotas, pensamientos y un cálculo de lo que hacía... Cada vez la cosa se ponía demasiado siniestro por las palabras de profundo asco por verse bien y sus inquietantes métodos junto los comentarios de varias personas que comentaban cosas igual de extrañas, ¿pero por qué lo apoya? ¿quién es Ana y Mia? Seguí con lo mío mirando la página algo asqueado... llegando a las últimas más reciente me llamo la atención un cursi título, no fue hasta llegar a leer un comentario que me puse chismoso.

¿Quiero ver una foto de tu pareja? fue lo que mire, el supuesto tipo paso un enlace... Me quede flipando en colores... Era una foto del baile de yo y... Mire el chico quien perezosamente se movía aun dormido para el otro lado. Ahora sí que estaba realmente asustado, no puede evitar las ganas de llorar nuevamente en silencio para no despertar a mi amigo. Ahora sí que odiaba a muerte al estúpido del rubio y sus amigos, ellos tuvieron la culpa de que acabara de esta manera.

Al sentir un ronquido me asuste y cerré todo poniendo el portátil donde estaba. El chico de cabellos morados bostezo y miro al frente aun si darse cuenta de mi presencia.

 _\- Hola Bonnie - dije al chico quitando rápidamente mis lágrimas._

 _\- ¿Hola? - pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - hola Foxy - dijo el mirándome con cara sorprendida._

 _\- ¿Qué tal estas? - dije intentando sonar lo más natural posible._

 _\- Simplemente cansado, ya sabes, en la cama siempre a uno le da morriña - dijo aun bostezando._

 _\- ¿Comiste algo? - pregunte por saber si sería capaz de seguir mintiéndome._

 _\- Yo...La verdad es que no - dijo tocándose sus dedos entre si - Estuve todo el día durmiendo._

 _\- ¿Y qué tal te sientes? - dije al chico de ojos rojizos._

 _\- Supongo que bien Foxy - volvió abrir la boca con mirada perezosa._

 _\- Dime, ¿no tienes nada qué decirme? - dije al chico quien me miro esta vez extrañado._

 _\- No - dijo cortante mirando el suelo como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _\- ¿Tu confías en mí? - salte espontáneo al ver la actitud del blanquecino._

 _\- Claro, eres mi "amigo" Foxy - dijo el chico sin apartar la vista del suelo._

 _\- Entonces... ¿Harías algo por mí? - el miro de pronto con sus ojerosos ojos, yo por el contrario suspire - Puedes tapate un momento los ojos - dije al chico quien no dudó en hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Qué pretendes Foxy? - pregunto un tanto confuso._

Sin hacer ruido baje a la cocina y subí un plato de fresas quien gustosamente la madre de Bonnie me entrego junto un paquete de galletas algo risueña al saber que "su hijo decidió comer algo". Al subir me coloque de nuevo en mi lugar sin antes cerrar la puerta.

 _\- Foxy, ¿ya me puedo quitarme las manos? - pregunto impaciente el chico._

 _\- Sí - dije ante el pelimorado metiéndole la lengua en su boca, él se sorprendió por el espontáneo beso._

 _\- ¿Con qué con esas bienes? - dijo él algo ruborizado._

 _\- En realidad - cogí una fresa casi perfecta moviéndola con un suave movimiento con mi mano - Bonnie, por lo menos intentarlo - dije algo culpable por la mirada que me echo mi novio._

Los dos nos miramos mutuamente en un incómodo silencio. Desde luego Bonnie no le era agradable la idea al ver su mirada asqueada, luego miro la pared balbuceando algo en voz baja. Noto él cómo le atraía a mí para consolarlo...Fue en ese preciso momento que lo inevitable pasó.

 _\- No puedo - dijo con voz débil._

 _\- Sé que puedes - le dije paciente al chico nervioso._

 _\- Yo sé que... - no pude seguir ya que le metí la fresa en la boca._

 _\- Yo confió en ti, sé que puedes hacer muchas cosa, incluso no lo sabes todavía... Sí pudiste ser paciente conmigo aquella vez, yo seré el doble contigo. Me hartaré de repetirlo una y otra vez si hace falta para que estés bien contigo mismo - agarre al chico con fuerza - Tú eres mi razón por la cual le di una segunda oportunidad a la vida - acerque mi cabeza contra la suya - Deseo que esa vida estés tú - le mire fijo a los ojos llenos de nervios de mi enfermo amigo - Sólo te pido una cosa... Come - dije ya con la voz irritada._

El chico trago la fresa de su boca, estaba mirándome con una mirada idéntica que cuando le confesé mi amor por él.

 _\- Lo siento tanto, es en éste momento que realmente me doy cuenta de una cosa... Esto ya lo vivimos una vez mi príncipe de cristal. Esa vez me quede en tu cama sentado sintiéndote tus sollozos en la habitación y te dije esas palabras que tú mencionaste._

 _\- ¿Cuál? - dije al chico con cierta atracción inexplicable_.

\- _¿Tu confías en mí_?

 _Esta vez llore acordándome de esa gran estupidez de hace tiempo, él me quito la lágrimas de mi cara con una de sus manos, además cogió el plato y lo puso enfrente mía con los ojos acuosos._

 _\- ¿Comerás por mí? - dije crédulo por lo que veía._

 _\- Por todos los que desconfíe cuando tuve que ser le sincero con ellos, por todo los que le aman... - intento meterse una galleta a la boca y comerla, pero se veía que le estaba dando algo de asco el hecho de tener la comida en la boca, le di fuerza para que terminara de comérsela con un apretón de manos._

 _\- Estamos aquí, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte, recuérdalo bien Bonnie - dije cariñoso dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla._

Los dos sonreímos mutuamente, y después de un largo tiempo de ver a mi compañero comer mientras contaba cosas más alegre para animarnos, nos tumbamos en la cama los dos.

 _\- Te amo mi tontorrón - dije con una sonrisa tonta al chico de ojos rojizos._

 _\- Yo también mi paleto - dijo este dándome un inocente beso en el cuello poniéndome sonrojado._

**Paso tercero, confianza. Una pareja necesita la mutua confianza para que todo funcione, sin confianza no merece la pena seguir adelante.**

 **Ya puede están poniendo que piensan ustedes señores y señoras (Ya alguna puede especular cosas fritas...¿No?).**


	18. Capítulo 18

**(Este capítulo contiene escenas calientes y limones, no me hago responsable de los daños que ocasione)**

 **Narra** **Bonnie**

Estaba en la cama echado con Foxy quien miraba con sus ojos amarillos los cuales brillaban con vida. Los dos miramos el techos embobados, en un momento mi risueño amigo empezó a reír con cierta dulzura.

 _\- ¿De qué te ríes? - dije al pelirrojo._

 _\- Mi padre me dijo una vez mientras que iba a casa una cosa que me da risa - sonrió el chico con cierta elegancia - "Hijo mío, los maricas son una enfermedad, todos ellos tendría que amputarles las lenguas " - me miró fijo a los ojos sin dejar de mostrar esa linda sonrisa de la cara - Pues con esto creo que prefiero quedarme sin lengua - me dio un beso tierno tocando por todos los lados de mi boca._

Los dos nos seguimos con la dulce melodía, sus labios eran cálidos como las llamas del fuego más ardiente, nuestras lengua entre choques y choque se hicieron uno, y nuestros pulmones se secaban ante las llamas de dos jóvenes enamorados. Al llegar a cierto cansancio, respiramos ambos agitados mientras que mirábamos con ojos lujuriosos los dos. Mi corazón sentía en este momento ciertos chispazos a sentir a mi ángel cerca de mí, él miraba con una sonrisa boba algo hipnotizado, parecía estar perdido por el canto de una bella sirena.

 _-_ _Bonnie_ _\- susurro el chico acercándose nuevamente a mí._

 _-_ _Foxy...- mire al chico quien tenía un rubor en su bella cara-_  
 _¿Q-Qué ha-haces?... - dije entre cortado al sentir al chico de menor altura tocar mi cuello, entre suaves lamidas y besos._

 _\- ¿Sabes cuándo soñé con esto? Mi padre solía decir, " los gordos son unos asquerosos patanes que sólo son capaces de enamora a los locos" - lamió nuevamente sus labios con su húmeda lengua con cierta satisfacción - Él mentía, sabes a jalea real... Eres la comida más exquisita que pude conocer mi boca - me miro con una sonrisa al ver que esta algo rojo._

 _\- Ya que hablas de "padres" - dije acercándose al pelirrojo tocando la camisa de rayas rojas y negras que llevaba - Él una vez me llego a decir " los escuálidos son tan feos como un hombre sin su pelo, todos esos_ _pringados_ _tiene un cuerpo horrible" - desabroche botón por botón para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo liso de mi compañero con una cicatriz en su costado - Él se equivocó, tienes el cuerpo de una figura de porcelana - toque suavemente el abdomen del chico, el cual se ruborizó._

 _-_ _Bonnie, no puedo creer aunque estés aquí conmigo, los dos juntos... Esto parece un - cerré la boca para darle otro beso corto a mi amante._

 _\- Un sueño, lo sé, nunca pensé que alguien tan guapo como tú este con un orco como yo - dije mirando el suelo con cierta mirada melancólica._

Foxy me empujo bruscamente a la cama agarrando mis muñecas con mirada furiosa y cierta agitación.

 _\- Como sí eres la peste, yo te amare por muy cabezota que seas, te lo diré una vez más... Maldigo el día que te_ _vi_ _en el patio sólo llorando por esas palabras que hoy te pesan, maldigo el día que tú fuiste el único que me ayudo con mis depresiones más ocultas, maldigo el día que no quise decirte desde hace tiempo lo mucho que te amaba... Yo maldigo porque no estés bien - no pudo contener la frustración por sus deseos y sus recuerdos._

Los dos sentimos un cálido rayo de sol, yo con cierta suavidad lo tumbe y empecé a acariciar su suave piel. Baje despacio por su abdomen hasta llegar a los límites del templo olvidado y la fina capa de pantalón. El simplemente gimió al sentir mi roce

\- _No_ _maldigas, hace un momento me sentía un fracaso a comparación tuya, pero tú eres el mayor salvavidas que pude tener. Por ti, aunque me cueste comer ahora, aunque me caiga al frío suelo para lanzar mi ácido, por muy extraño que me esté volviendo... Yo haría todo por tal de que tú estés feliz. ¡Tú_ _Foxy_ _Henderson_ _eres el mayor milagro de la vida! - abrí los pantalones del chico pelirrojo para tocar su miembro - Tú eres el pequeño milagro que veras mi templo, porque fuiste tú y sólo tú el único que sintió por una asquerosa bola de grasa el deseo de estar a mi lado - se me callo algunas lágrimas en los calzoncillos de mi amor, él con sus manos toco mis mejillas quitando las lágrimas de mi rostro._

 _\- Tú sí que eres un ángel, sólo que esta confuso por lo que ves. Pero te prometo que haré que se te olvide ese sentimiento... Te haré ver que tú eres perfecto para mí - me volvió a tumbar para quitarme los pantalones, tocando lujurioso mis partes._

Los dos suavemente bajamos la ropa íntima de nuestro compañero, dejando al descubierto la lujuria y la gula en forma de afiladas espadas animadas.

 _\- Alguien te vio alguna vez - preguntó el chico con sonrisa imperfecta._

 _\- Tú solamente - dije tapando con una de mis manos por la increíble vista de mi desnudo acompañante._

 _\- Dime mi dulce pecado ¿quieres ser mi primera experiencia? - volvió a gemir al notar como le toca la punta pero con cierta cara preocupada en ambos._

 _\- Debo admitir que estoy nervioso, no se sí... - el chico de ojos amarillos fue a mirar de reojo el pasillo._

Él, miraba con sonrisa entusiasmada, luego escuche a mi madre decir su cálida despedida. Fue entonces que ambos sin querer dimos una mirada furtiva. Foxy como de un hambriento animal se echó encina lamiendo mi cuello mientas tocaba mi pecho. Di un gemido de alegre.

 _\- ¿Estás listo? - pregunte al chico con mirada maliciosa._

 _\- La primera de ambos - dijo colocándose encima de mí y lamiendo sus dedos._

 **Narrador omnisciente**

El chico de cabellos rojizos, con un dedo lo metió al chico de cabellos morados, Bonnie notó un fuerte dolor que le hizo estremecerse al notar como su pequeña entrada era descubierta por el aventurero dedo. El chico de cabellos rojizos se asustó al sentir el grito.

 _\- ¡Duele! Por favor no corras, esto duele más de lo que parece - dijo_ _Bonnie_ _con irritabilidad, temor, agitación y deseo._

 _\- Lo siento mi niño, trato de que no duela - dijo_ _Foxy_ _con mirada preocupada._

Foxy entre susurro intento calmar al barón ya que al ser los dos inexpertos en este tema era normal dicho dolor. Foxy intento está vez con más delicadeza para que su amor no sufriera demasiado por su suma de más dedos.

 _\- Más tranquilo, me estas partiendo en dos - dijo un_ _Bonnie_ _algo_ _adolorido_ _entre jadeos._

 _\- Ya queda poco amigo aguanta, sé que esto duele, pero pronto todo pasara ¿sí? - dijo_ _Foxy_ _también jadeando._

El chico alto gemía y al mismo tiempo se estremecía del tacto de su chico, estaba sumamente cubierto en llamas pasionales como su querido Foxy.

Bonnie quiso también provocar al más bajo de los dos algo para él. Con cierto gemido se puso de espaldas a la pared y cogió la espada de su compañero para tocarla con algo de fuerza cada vez que sentía algo de dolor en un movimiento de subida y bajadas constantes. El pelirrojo gimió de puro placer y algo de molestia al notar su miembro cambiar de tamaño por el rozado por su amigo.

 _\- ¿Ya estas con erección? - pregunté burlón el chico de ojos rojos._

 _\- Mira quién habla, la tuya también se alegra de verme - dijo el chico de ojos amarillentos al mirar el miembro de su media naranja._

Lo que empezó entre quejas de dolor cambio a una alegre melodía de los dos cantantes. La emoción era enorme para los dos, sus voces se hacían una y sus cuerpos fogosos tocaban con lujuria el uno al otro.

 _-_ _Bonnie_ _para, creo que me voy a... - no pudo contenerse su emoción por más tiempo. Pudo ver que su viscoso liquido empapo a la mano de su amigo quien miraba con cierto asco._

 _\- ¿No pudiste aguantarlo? - pregunto el conejo buscando algo con que limpiarse._

 _\- No pude controlarlo - dijo cabizbajo el pelirrojo - Lo siento - su lamente fue callado por un suave beso en el abdomen._

 _\- No te_ _disculpes, eso en teoría es un cumplido ¿no? - dijo más rojo de lo que estaba -_ _Mírate, eres todo un príncipe, te ves tan bello con tu ojos dorados... Yo no... - el pelirrojo le agarró de la mano para atraer y echara encima de su cálido pecho._

 _\- Tú eres mi príncipe también, un maldito príncipe que me robo mi corazón hace años - dijo quitándome del pelimorado una carantoña - Mi chico en sudadera, te ocultas del mundo cuando realmente eres el tesoro perdido de este tonto pirata, me da igual todo, como si no eres el botín más valorado de todos, como si sólo tengas simple monedas de bronce - se tumbó en la cama mientras que su amigo estaba echado encima suya - Tú eres el mayor tesoro para mí._

 _\- ¿Aunque duela? - pregunto_ _Bonnie_ _meriendo su dedo como su compañero hizo, estremeciéndose del dolor._

 _\- El amor duele_ _Bonnie_ _\- término diciendo entre sonidos de dolor._

Los dos jugaron con sus dedos para intercambiar sonidos, en el momento que se detuvo el tiempo, al fin los dos vieron las puertas de la gloria.

 _\- ¿Quién de los dos será el primero? - pregunto el chico desnudo._

\- Bueno... Se tú el primero en hacer los honores - dijo Bonnie tumbándose de forma provocadora.

 _\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto curioso el pelirrojo._

 _\- Sé que te hice sufrir estos días... Supongo que es mi manera de decirte lo siento- dijo con el chico con ternura._

Bonnie se posicionó para que su romántico compañero, tomo su miembro con su mano y flexionando Bonnie sus piernas lo guió hasta mi entrada. Estaba la entrada del chico de cabellos morados dilatada así que lentamente fue introduciéndole en ella la gran espada en la grieta sellada. El dolor era intenso, peor dentro de todo aquel dolor había algo de placer, lo adentró hasta la mitad dejando que el chico de ojos rojos se acostumbrase a él. Unos segundos más tarde se movió deseoso el pelirrojo por más dándole con deseos incontrolados ya que estaba listo para lo que seguía. Los movimientos fueron en un principio suaves, lentos y dulces ante la mirada inexperta... Hasta que lo podía sentir por la velocidad de choco entre sonidos alentadores. El sonido del choque entre sus cuerpo hacían gemir hasta el más duro sonado como una angelical niña.

Las embestidas de un fogoso chico de mirada de oro habían llegado a un punto insostenible...Había conseguido tocar el punto más dulce del interior de su pecado haciendo de ambos jadear y gemir por más al sentir al fin la gloria de tan pecaminoso acto. Pronto fue por la inexplicable sensación de ambos como llegaron a sentimos correr el líquido blanco de ambos, desparramándose en ambos sorprendidos a los chicos, ya agotados por el frenesí.

Luego de haber llegado al quinto cielo, en la cama sólo se escuchó silencio junto a uno inquieto sonido de nuestros aires correr en nuestras caras.

 _\- Te dije que te haría olvidar - dijo_ _Foxy_ _tocando a su compañero._

 _\- Sí, eso no te lo voy a discutir- dijo_ _Bonnie_ _mirando el techo._

 _\- Tú eres el listo de los dos, siempre sabes que decir - miro algo pícaro a su compañero._

 _\- Ya que te di los honores, ahora vas y me ayuda a limpiar "este accidente" - dijo_ _Bonnie_ _levantándose con algo de dificultad - Te recuerdo que algún momento vendrá alguien de mi familia a vernos y no sería una presentación muy bonita que digamos - quito las sabanas junto con su pareja._

 _\- ¿Algún día diremos algo?... - Miro un momento_ _Foxy_ _a_ _Bonnie_ _apenado._

 _\- Bueno... Hay alguien que sí puede escucharnos y es importante - dijo_ _Bonnie_ _agarrando las manos del pelirrojo - Pero tienes que ayudarme, no sé cómo hacerlo - termino mirando la foto de su escritorio._

 _-_ _Tú_ _madre... - dijo el chico de ojos amarillos con una sonrisa - ¿Ella sabe que eres_ _gay? - dijo incrédulo ante la idea._

 _\- No_ _gay... Bisexual, ella me apoya y todo eso, incluso ella es la única que hable de estas cosas, pero ella no sabe lo... Bueno ya sabes -_ _dijo_ _Bonnie_ _algo sonrojado._

 _\- Lo entiendo - callo la boca de su compañero con un dulce beso al saber que él iba enserio con su relación con cierto ardor en sus mejillas._

**Revelemos el gran misterio de la novela que la gente puede dudar en muchas ocasiones y siguieron con la idea... La historia es dependiendo de cómo se lo tome el lector, aunque yo pensé en** **sukes** **en ambos para hacer la historia, es por eso que no se tiene muy claro quién es quien (o eso pretendo). Y tranquilos,** **Bonnie también puede ser activo cuando llegue su momento :3.**


End file.
